Lodowa Korona
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Fay w czasie podróży wielokrotnie obawiał się, że trafią do Celes, nigdy jednak nie pomyślał, że mogą przenieść się do świata, którym się narodził i przeżył najgorsze lata swojego życia. To nie straszne wspomnienia są jednak najgorsze - nadszedł czas, by zmierzyć się z własnym dziedzictwem i uczuciami, które zalęgły się w sercu całkiem nieproszone i zadomowiły się na dobre. KuroFay
1. Chapter 1

Fik zapowiedziany już daaawno, bo jeszcze w tamtym roku. Pisany ze specjalną dedykacją dla Tabithy, która odnalazła mnie w onetowskich odmętach i dała siłę, by pisać dalej. Kurofay, oczywiście, końcówka pisana na nowiutkiej klawiaturze (inicjacja, yay!). Ile będzie rozdziałów, się okaże, z pewnością będzie jednak krótsze niż Światłocień... I stopień zaawansowania KuroFaya jest tu zdecydowanie wyższy. Enjoy, aczkolwiek uprzedzam, że pierwsze rozdziały zawsze są kiepskie.

* * *

Ściany drewnianej chaty, pociemniałe i spróchniałe, postękiwały cicho pod naporem zamieci. Zewnętrze okiennice już dawno zerwały się z przytrzymujących je linek i z łoskotem tłukły o deski w niejednostajnym rytmie wiatru. Przez małe okna zasnute rybimi pęcherzami przemykiwało się zimno. Mrok rozświetlał jedynie wątły płomyk na wielkim palenisku, błąkający się po zgliszczach polan i popiele.

Fay po raz kolejny tej nocy otworzył oczy ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem, budząc się z koszmaru. Zamrugał, czując piasek pod powiekami i powoli usiadł, uważając, by nie odsunąć niedźwiedzich skór i tym samym nie wpuścić chłodu pod okrycie. Spojrzał na boki, na śpiące postacie towarzyszy podróży i blado się uśmiechnął, widząc ich mocny sen.

_Przynajmniej oni się wyśpią. _

Ich przybycie do następnego świata przebiegło całkiem normalnie, pomijając fakt, że wpadli w metrową warstwę śniegu. Tylko Fay zauważył dziwne drgania magii, która otaczała Mokonę, gdy lądowali. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego własna energia zareagowała całkowicie bez jego woli. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego moc upierała się przy tym, by nie dopuścić do wejścia do tego wymiaru. Czemu, nie miał pojęcia, chociaż i on sam czuł niepokój na widok połaci lodu i śniegu. Szybko zorientował się, że to nie może być Celes – w lesie, w którym wylądowali, nie było tak charakterystycznych dla jego królestwa buków ani miękkich drzew zwanych mirkereth. Nie czuł też aury króla, którą z pewnością by rozpoznał, a która promieniowała na niemal całe Celes. Nie, to był inny kraj i chociaż Fay to wiedział, dziwny lęk nie znikał.

Znaleźli opuszczoną chatę w środku lasu, w dosłownie ostatniej chwili – gdy tylko weszli, rozpętała się burza. Ze skrzyń w domku wydobyli ciepłe niedźwiedzie futra, układając je wokół paleniska z dużym zapasem drewna na opał i przywdziali kożuchy i płaszcze podobne do tego, który nosił Fay. Nie znaleźli nic do jedzenia, zatem siedzieli w milczeniu wokół ognia, aż zmorzyła ich senność. Położyli się obok siebie na twardych deskach podłogi i okryli futrami – cuchnącymi, ale dającymi przyjemne ciepło. W końcu zasnęli wszyscy głębokim snem, pomijając maga, który co rusz budził się z koszmarów.

Fay stwierdził, że nie zaśnie, więc przechylił się w kierunku paleniska i dorzucił do ognia kilka kawałków drewna. Skrzywił się, czując jak drzazga wbija mu się w opuszek palca. Mrużąc oczy w ciemnościach próbował wyciągnąć ze skóry malutką, ale bardzo dokuczliwą igiełkę. Gdy w końcu mu się udało, palce miał zmarznięte, więc czym prędzej ogrzał je nad ogniem, zatapiając się we wspomnieniu koszmaru. Nie zauważył, że spokojny, głęboki oddech Kurogane ucichł.

- Budzisz się piąty raz, magu.

Fay drgnął, słysząc głos wojownika obok siebie, ale szybko przywołał na twarz uśmiech.

- To nic takiego. Nie ma potrzeby, abyś i ty nie spał, Kur-rin.

Zawoalowany przekaz: to nie twoja sprawa. Brunet nie dał się jednak zwieść, uniósł się na łokciu i patrzył na blondyna tym nieustępliwym spojrzeniem, które zawsze sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo.

- Jesteś tak głośno, że nie dajesz mi spać – odparł wojownik, wiedząc że kłamie. Fay budził się z koszmarów bez żadnego dźwięku, jakby nawykły do tłumienia krzyków. To uporczywe trzaski okiennic go obudziły, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, gdy blondyn na moment się zmieszał. Kurogane miał dobry wzrok, widział jak przez twarz blondyna przebiega cień niepokoju, by zniknąć pod uprzejmą i chłodną maską uśmiechu.

- Zatem przepraszam, postaram się już być cicho, Kuro-wanko. Śpij dalej.

- O czym były te koszmary? – nie ustępował Kurogane, w którym rozbudziła się ciekawość. Wpatrywał się w twarz blondyna, szukając szczelin w masce. – Czego tak się boisz?

- Nie twoja sprawa, Kuro-myu – odparł zimniej niż chciał Fay, czując się zmęczony tą rozmową. Kurogane stanowczo był zbyt nachalny. Blondyn odwrócił się i już chciał się położyć, sygnalizując zakończenie tematu, kiedy ręka wojownika zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Fay błyskawicznie zrobił to, co podsunęła mu głupia myśl – z szybkością atakującej żmii przekręcił się i chwycił zaskoczonego bruneta za szyję, mocno wpijając mu się w usta.

To zawsze działało, pocałunek z zaskoczenia za każdym razem uciszał wojownika, pozostawiając go zbitego z tropu i z mętlikiem w głowie. Już kilkakrotnie Fay przerywał tak ich rozmowę, gdy schodziła na jego temat i każdorazowo pozostawiał bruneta w takim osłupieniu, że dialog faktycznie się urywał. Blondyn uważał, by nie robić tego za często, zwykle więc od jednego pocałunku do drugiego upływał szmat czasu, by Kurogane zdążył o poprzednim zapomnieć i Fay zdołał zaatakować go z zaskoczenia.

To, że mag w ten sposób rozładowywał również własne, kumulujące się w nim emocje do Kurogane, było zupełnie inną sprawą.

Fay wycofał się, nie mogąc się nie uśmiechnąć na widok zdezorientowanej miny wojownika. Odwrócił się i skulił pod futrami, próbując zapaść w sen i wyrzucić z pamięci wspomnienie ciepłych, przyjemnych ust. Gdy zaczął zasypiać, stracił czujność i to on został zaskoczony.

Silne ramię otoczyło go w pasie, przewracając na plecy i sekundę później Kurogane wisiał tuż nad nim, nie pozwalając mu uciec. Dłonie bruneta zacisnęły się na nadgarstkach maga, przygważdżając go do ziemi, a Fay zadrżał, czując gorący oddech na swojej szyi. Poczuł się osaczony, jak schwytane w pułapkę zwierzę. Kurogane był stanowczo zbyt blisko.

- Nie tylko ty potrafisz zaskakiwać – szepnął wojownik w jego ucho, wywołując kolejny dreszcz. Lekko dotknął wargami skóry tuż za uchem, z uśmiechem satysfakcji czując, że Fay nieruchomieje, a jego oddech staje się nierówny. – Uważaj, magu. Nie igraj ze mną, bo możesz przegrać i tego pożałować.

Kurogane uniósł głowę, patrząc teraz blondynowi w twarz. Maska Faya była mocno naruszona, chociaż próbował nad sobą zapanować. Wojownik uznał, że już dość i uwolnił ręce maga, powoli się odsuwając.

- Brutal – szepnął Fay, a sztuczny uśmiech zastygł jak wosk na jego twarzy, ukrywając wewnętrzny ból. – Ładnie pachniesz – rzucił, starając się nie pokazać po sobie swojego lęku i odrazy do samego siebie.

- Drań. Zamknij się.

Wszystko wydarzyło się tak cicho, że żadne z nastolatków się nie obudziło. Atmosfera była tak napięta, że obaj nie mogli wytrzymać patrzenia na siebie, więc odwrócili się do siebie plecami, znikając z powrotem pod okryciami. Żaden nie zasnął aż do świtu, ale cisza trwała nieprzerwanie.

* * *

_Próbujesz mnie dekoncentrować, całujesz mnie wtedy, gdy docieramy do niebezpiecznych tematów. Czemu tak bardzo nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek się do ciebie zbliżył? Gdy cię dotknąłem, bałeś się. Trzymasz mnie na dystans. Nie rozumiesz, że w ten sposób tylko pogarszasz sytuację? Myślisz, że jestem ślepy? Przecież za każdym razem, gdy mnie całujesz, widzę jak twoja maska pęka, widzę jak bardzo pragniesz ciepła. Ty, na pozór lodowy posąg, odcinający się od wszystkiego. Wiem, co to znaczy samotność, znam to. Dlaczego nie pozwalasz sobie na szczęście, które mógłbym ci dać? Co takiego zrobiłeś, że uważasz się za tego niegodnego? Czemu ranisz siebie… i mnie? Wiesz, ile razy wyobrażałem sobie twój uśmiech? Nie ten, który widzę codziennie aż do wyrzygania, bardziej sztuczny niż cokolwiek, co w życiu widziałem, tylko taki prawdziwy, wywołany radością. Nigdy się tak nie uśmiechasz. Nic cię nie cieszy, magu? Co takiego zrobiłeś? Co tobie zrobiono? Chciałbym wiedzieć, bo chcę cię zrozumieć. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał mówić o tym, co było,w porządku To nie jest tak ważne. Ale na bogów, bądź ze mną szczery, gdy rozmawiamy o teraźniejszości.  
_

_Gdybyś tylko pozwolił, poradzilibyśmy sobie ze wszystkim, do cholery. Ja kocham ciebie, ty kochasz mnie, widzę to, więc czemu tkwimy w tej cholernej farsie, udając, że nic dla siebie nie znaczymy? _

* * *

Fay z ulgą powitał nowy dzień i koniec zamieci. W zamieszaniu, jakie towarzyszyło porannej pobudce, skutecznie unikał pozostawania z wojownikiem sam na sam. Kurogane czynił to samo, chociaż mniej dyskretnie i w końcu nawet Syaoran zauważył i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Został poczęstowany przez blondyna uspokajającą gadką i jego uwaga szybko została skierowana na bezpieczniejsze tory. Tylko brunet rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie, co Fay skomentował przesadnie szerokim uśmiechem i zabawnym docinkiem.

Zgodnie postanowili, że nie ma sensu zatrzymywać się w domku, nie mając nic do jedzenia. W zaśnieżonym, zimnym lesie znalezienie pożywienia graniczyło z cudem, nie mieli też czym polować na pojawiające się od czasu do czasu zwierzęta, więc uznali, że poszukanie jakiejś ludzkiej osady będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Mokona wyczuwała pióro w sporej odległości na zachód od ich chatki, tam więc się skierowali.

Po trzech godzinach drogi, po kolana w miękkim śniegu, wyszli z lasu i znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni.

Fay rozejrzał się dookoła, mrużąc oczy przed chłodnym wiatrem, pozwalając towarzyszom wyforować się przed siebie. Przed nimi znajdowała się rozległa równina, zasypana śniegiem niemal wszędzie. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegali skupiska chat podobnych do tej, w której spędzili noc, ale przeważającą część terenu zajmowała lodowa pustynia. Na lewo od nich, na horyzoncie, wznosiła się jakaś twierdza.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, bo widok czarnych murów mu coś przypominał. Miał wrażenie, jakby odkopywał bardzo stare wspomnienie. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się budowli, wysilając wzrok i mimowolnie jęknął, gdy świadomość tego, gdzie jest, uderzyła w niego z całą siłą.

Twierdza zbudowana z czarnych cegieł wznosiła się na wzgórzu, a wewnątrz murów w niebo wystrzeliwała smukła, gładka wieża. Jedyne, maleńkie okienko było kropką wysoko w górze. Stąd dostrzegał zwieńczoną ostrymi zębiskami krat bramę i kamienne schody, z którymi kontakt tak bardzo bolał… Upadki na lód pokrywający stopnie, gniewne krzyki, strach, szturchańce, a potem lot w dół, do piwnicy, w to piekielne zimno… I krzyki, nieustające krzyki…

- Valeria – wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami, przerażony. Tak bardzo martwił się, żeby nie znaleźć się w Celes, że zapomniał o swoim drugim świecie, równie zimnym, z tym okropnym więzieniem… Wziął głęboki oddech, czując jak płuca atakują mu igiełki mrozu. _Muszę się uspokoić, oni nie mogą zauważyć… To dlatego byłem taki niespokojny, magia poznała to miejsce zanim mi się to udało. Co robić? _Serce tłukło mu się w piersi.

- Dobrze cię czujesz? – drgnął, gdy tuż koło siebie zobaczył zaniepokojoną Sakurę. Źle, stracił czujność, pozwolił, by emocje odmalowały się na jego twarzy. Resztką sił przywołał uśmiech.

- W porządku.

- Jesteś strasznie blady.

- Źle się poczułem – skłamał i zaklął w duchu – za szybko. Powinien być spokojniejszy, tymczasem nerwy miał napięte do ostateczności. _Byle tylko Kurogane nic nie zauważył, jest zbyt spostrzegawczy, by się później z tego wykaraskać…_ - Już mi przechodzi – uśmiechnął się ciepło do dziewczyny, odetchnął w duchu, widząc, że księżniczka się uspokaja. Najwidoczniej nie usłyszała pośpiechu w jego głosie, w końcu wiatr nadal wył, tak że musieli wytężać słuch, by siebie usłyszeć.

- Też się kiepsko czuję – przyznała, dając Fayowi dowód, że jego wykręt zadziałał. – Dawno nic nie jedliśmy.

- Potem namówię Kuro-wanko, by poszukał jakiegoś jedzenia w lesie… Jak piesek – obiecał jej żartobliwym tonem, widząc, że Kurogane się odwraca, zwabiony rozmową. Słysząc przytyk, brunet parsknął i ruszył przed siebie.

_Nie zauważył. Świetnie. Teraz tylko nie zbliżać się w pobliże tamtego miejsca, boję się, że nie dam rady utrzymać maski, jeśli będę blisko… Zbyt dużo wspomnień. _

- Chodźmy na prawo, do tamtej wioski – zaproponował beztrosko, gdy już uporał się z nadmiarem uczuć i przybliżył się do wojownika i Syaorana, którzy szli niemal ramię w ramię.

- Nie lepiej tam? – Kurogane wskazał kciukiem na lewo.

Wnętrzności Faya skręciły się ze strachu. Nie, nigdy nie zamierzał wracać w tamto miejsce! Mimo że był przestraszony taką perspektywą, nie dał po sobie tego pokazać, przyjmując najspokojniejszą minę. Nie był pewny, czy udało mu się w porę zakryć lęk zimnym i twardym spojrzeniem, ale to nic, nawet jeśli Kurogane to zauważy, Fay już nie da mu możliwości roztrząsania tego, nie dopuści do rozmowy sam na sam, dopóki nie opuszczą tego świata. Obawiał się, że nie dałby rady się nie zdradzić.

- Wygląda na opuszczone – rzucił lekkim tonem, mając nadzieję, że wojownik się na to złapie. Faktycznie, z daleka twierdza mogła robić takie wrażenie. – We wsi pewnie będzie jakaś gospoda, karczma…

- A mamy pieniądze? – Kurogane uniósł brew.

- Będziemy mieć – blondyn przybrał najbardziej szelmowski wyraz twarzy jaki miał w repertuarze, schylił się i zanurzył dłoń w rękawiczce w śniegu. Zamoczył rękaw aż do łokcia, ale wyciągnął kilkanaście małych kamyków, pokazał je towarzyszom, po czym zacisnął na nich rękę. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę, ale był zbyt skupiony, by zareagować. Wydawało mu się, że transmutacja tak niskiego stopnia nie zwróci uwagi Ashury, gdyby już się przebudził. To było zaledwie kilka kamyków, magia nie wydzieli aury tak mocnej, by mógł dostrzec ją ktokolwiek, nawet król wyczulony na jego moc. Czuł, jak energia wnika w kamyki i jak je zmienia. Gdy zakończył, wyciągnął rękę do przyjaciół i pokazał im swój twór.

- To są… - Syaoran ze zdumieniem wziął jedną z nowopowstałych grudek i przyjrzał się jej, podnosząc do oczu. – Samorodki złota! Fay, nie miałem pojęcia, że potrafisz coś takiego!

Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby, rad że odwrócił ich uwagę.

- Będziemy mieli czym zapłacić.

Kurogane uniósł brew, gdy z kolei księżniczka oglądała kruszec. Wielokrotnie podczas ich podróży brakowało im czegoś, czym mogli zapłacić, więc dlaczego dopiero teraz mag ujawnił, że potrafi coś takiego? Czyżby żeby odwrócić uwagę od twierdzy? Czy blondyn zna to miejsce? Jeśli nie, to czemu się go obawia?

- Idziemy?

* * *

Wioska sprawiała przykre wrażenie. Składała się z kilkudziesięciu nędznych chat i niewiele lepszej gospody, wystających z śnieżnych zasp. Główną drogę pokrywały lód i błoto. Ogromny pies z długą, gęstą białą i potwornie brudną sierścią grzebał w zamarzniętej ziemi, szukając czegoś do jedzenia. Na ich widok uniósł kosmaty łeb i zaszczekał kilka razy basowym głosem, ale bez agresji i wrócił do rozkopywania gleby.

- Miło – burknął Kurogane, otrzepując się ze śniegu, gdy wspięli się na ganek gospody. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc bezceremonialnie pchnął ciężkie, zniszczone drzwi i pierwszy wszedł do karczmy.

Sala biesiadna była mała i nisko sklepiona, zawalona była stołami i topornymi krzesłami, porozmieszczanymi bez ładu i składu. Duże palenisko płonęło, a wszystko w pobliżu umazane było sadzą. Nierówne, kamienne klepisko pokrywała warstwa sczerniałej słomy. Za poplamioną, lepką ladą stał chudy wyrostek, który na ich widok oderwał usta od pucharu i tęsknie spojrzał na beczki stojące tuż za nim, zajmujące niemal pół gospody. Za nimi ciągnęły się wąskie, rozklekotane schody.

Goście, zaledwie kilku mężczyzn, łypnęli na nich spode łba, przestając na moment pić. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż ciemnowłosi, niezwykle do siebie podobni z powodu czerwonych nosów, nalanych twarzy i zaniedbanego zarostu, patrzyli na przybyszy przez chwilę, by w końcu wrócić do pijackiej rozmowy.

- Co podać? – zapytał znudzonym głosem wyrostek, drapiąc się po głowie. Kurogane mógłby przysiąc, że widział wesz uciekającą przed brudnym paznokciem.

- Macie pokoje?

- Zależy, czy macie czym zapłacić – wyrostek zmierzył ich spojrzeniem, jakby oceniając wartość ich ubrań. Przemknął wzrokiem po Syaoranie, ledwo go zauważając, na chwilę zatrzymał się na Sakurze, gapiąc się niemal bezczelnie, po czym zerknął na Faya, któremu spod kaptura wysunął się pojedynczy kosmyk włosów. Chłopak minimalnie uniósł brwi.

- Wystarczy? – mag wysunął się do przodu, ukradkiem kładąc dłoń na zatłuszczonej ladzie i pokazując dyskretnie samorodek złota. Wyrostek otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, szybko się jednak opanował i ponownie przybrał znudzoną minę. Zerknął pośpiesznie w kierunku pijaczyn.

- Zarżną was, jak zobaczą – mruknął, po czym szybko zabrał grudkę kruszcu. – Na górę, izba na wprost. Matka przyniesie jadła.

Kurogane rzucił podejrzliwe spojrzenie chłopaka. Miał błyszczące na widok złota głęboko osadzone oczy i dziwny skurcz mięśni przy ustach, mający imitować uprzejmy uśmiech. Czując, że dzieciak może posunąć się do kradzieży, postanowił zabrać resztę kruszcu magowi i samemu go pilnować. Teraz jednak bez słowa przecisnął się między ladą a beczkami, wstępując na schody. Stopnie jęknęły niebezpiecznie pod jego ciężarem. Popychając drzwi u szczytu, jeszcze raz obejrzał się do tyłu, na biesiadników i młodego gospodarza.

_Ten sam typ. Ciemne włosy, ciemne oczy, blada skóra. To dlatego ten dzieciak tak się gapił na księżniczkę i zdziwił się, widząc jasne kudły maga? _

Kurogane pozwolił pozostałej trójce i Mokonie wyprzedzić się i znaleźć wynajęty pokój, a sam pogrążył się w myślach. Miał tendencję do zapamiętywania twarzy, więc gdy jeszcze raz spojrzał na Faya, coś sobie skojarzył. Chociaż blondyn właśnie z powodu barwy włosów i oczu odróżniał się od tych biesiadników, rysy twarzy miał podobne. Karnację również, natomiast ubrania pijaczyn, chociaż biedne, przypominały płaszcz maga. Wojownik nawet dostrzegł podobne wzornictwo. Kiedyś Fay nieroztropnie wspomniał, że pochodzi z zimnego kraju. Rzeczywiście, bardzo wpasował się w ten obrazek.

Kolejna zagadka. Ale w gruncie rzeczy to mag był jedną chodzącą zagadką.

A Kurogane całkiem niedawno odkrył w sobie pociąg do zagadek.

* * *

Posiłek, który przyniosła im chuda, opatulona w grubą warstwę płótna kobiecina o matowych oczach i posiwiałych włosach wysuwających się spod czepka, nie wyglądał zachęcająco. Na drewnianej tacce otrzymali kawałek przypalonego mięsa, w którym Fay rozpoznał rena, i kilka nędznych warzyw, wyglądających jakby były hodowane w najbardziej zatęchłej piwnicy wioski. Biorąc pod uwagę klimat, Kurogane stwierdził, że to całkiem prawdopodobne.

- Nie warte tego złota – mruknął wojownik, palcami odrywając gumowaty ochłap i wkładając go do ust. Skrzywił się, czując smak spalenizny.

- To bardzo biedna wioska – zauważyła Sakura, skulona pod postrzępionymi kocami w kącie klitki, która służyła im za pokój w gospodzie. – Pewnie dali nam to, co mieli najlepszego, w końcu zapłaciliśmy czymś cennym.

- Bardziej się im opłacało zabrać złoto i dać nam resztki – burknął Kurogane, zerkając z ukosa na czarodzieja, który zjadł już swoją porcję i obecnie siedział na łóżku, od paru minut wyłączony z rozmowy, która i tak się zbytnio nie kleiła. Sakura i Syaoran, zajęci konsumpcją i rozmową, nie zauważyli półprzytomnego spojrzenia maga, który myślami musiał być daleko stąd. W sumie nic dziwnego, bo w pozbawionym okien pokoiku było ciemno. Kurogane jednak mógł poszczycić się bystrym wzrokiem, a do tego postanowił zwracać baczniejszą uwagę na Faya, zatem dostrzegł to dziwne zamyślenie już jakimś czas temu i głowił się, co mogło je spowodować. Powoli fragmenty układanki zlepiały się w jedno i pierwsza hipoteza była już gotowa – mag zna ten świat. Druga też już się ukształtowała – Fay się czegoś bał.

W obu przypadkach wojownik miał rację. W gruncie rzeczy, Fay był bardzo poruszony i próbował poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. Najważniejszą kwestią było to, w jakim momencie trafili do Valerii. Czasoprzestrzeń była jedną wielką tajemnicą i niejednokrotnie zdarzyło im się wpaść w przeszłość czy przyszłość świata, w którym już kiedyś byli.

Fay odruchowo zacisnął dłonie na wilgotnym, zatęchłym prześcieradle. Nie chodziło już o to, gdzie trafili, ale _kiedy_. Czy jest już po wszystkim i od tamtych wydarzeń upłynęło kilkadziesiąt, ba, kilkaset lat? A może to jeszcze się nie wydarzyło, a stary król jeszcze się nie narodził? A może…

Drgnął lekko, gdy przeszyła go straszna myśl. A może to dzieje się teraz? Może gdyby skierował się do twierdzy, odnalazłby tam siebie – zabiedzone, nieufne dziecko pogrążone w rozpaczy i lęku? Poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot. A jeśli jego przeszłe ja jest tam zamknięte? Jego brat przecież może żyć…

Jakaś jego część chciała zerwać się i biec, krzycząc, ale rozsądek osadził ją na miejscu. Nie, to nie możliwe. Wyczułby aurę swojego bliźniaka, z którym był tak bardzo związany, nawet z takiej odległości. Fay nie żył – i to było faktem, zatem teraz jego brat musi przestać roztrząsać swoją sytuację, zapanować nad paniką i wymyślić coś, by odczepić od siebie to natarczywe spojrzenie pewnego bruneta, który obserwuje go jak przyczajona puma, gotowa zaatakować.

Na tym polu Fay zaczął czuć, że traci grunt pod nogami. Pocałunki z zaskoczenia, które miały zbić z tropu i rozkojarzyć, roznieciły ogień i obudziły drapieżcę. Blondyn popełnił błąd, teraz Kurogane miał więcej powodów, by rozwikłać jego tajemnicę. Do tego Fay nie mógł dopuścić, zatem musiał uzbroić się w jeszcze zimniejszą maskę i otoczyć serce murem. Problemem było to, że to serce zaczęło ostatnimi czasami bić zdecydowane zbyt szybko, gdy Kurogane się do niego zbliżał.

Innymi słowy, nieostrożny czarodziej się zakochał.

Uniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie wojownika. Przez chwilę analizował uczucia ukryte głęboko w czerwieni tęczówek. Tym razem nie było gniewu, może lekka irytacja, ale na pewno chował się tam niepokój. Mag nie był ślepy i zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kurogane, ten wspaniały, muskularny mężczyzna przeżywa to samo co on.

A on musiał uciąć całe to uczucie, nim jeszcze się rozwinęło. Inaczej nigdy nie odzyska brata i stanie się tylko bezużyteczną kukłą, która nie spełniła swojego zadania i jak lalka zostanie rzucony w ciemność, tak jak kiedyś został wrzucony do piwnicy. Pozostawało mu więc tylko zabijanie własnych uczuć każdego dnia z mglistym przeczuciem, że niszczy samego siebie. W ciemności i zimnie, w których od lat siebie widział, błyszczał tylko jedyny jasny promień – nadzieja na odzyskanie brata i tylko jej się trzymał.

I tylko w głębi, otoczony starannie wybudowanym murem kłamstw i obojętności, pulsował kłąb szkarłatnego, ciepłego światła. Wiedział, że ten blask miał na imię Kurogane i że ogrzałby go, gdyby tylko mógł, ale samodzielnie nie był w stanie przebić się przez mur, jakim Fay się ogrodził.

Wielokrotnie chciał zawrócić z wybranej drogi, porzucić marzenie i odszukać szczęście, ale za każdym razem przed oczami stawały mu ogromne niebieskie oczy dziecka, wypełnione ufnością i niemal czuł na własnych rękach dłonie istoty, która była jego częścią i wiedział, że nie mógłby nazwać się bratem, gdyby nie dążył do jego zmartwychwstania. Winny był mu życie i szczęście, bo był bratobójcą. Nie zasługiwał na jedno i drugie.

Obserwował jak młodzież szykuje się do snu. Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale tutaj zmierzch zapadał szybko, a oni byli zmęczeni. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie już zauważyli jego kiepski humor, ale w sumie chwilowo przestało go to obchodzić. Pogrążony we własnych myślach, przegapił chwilę, gdy zasnęli i zdał sobie sprawę, że oto jest z Kurogane sam na sam, czego próbował uniknąć.

- Nie próbuj kłamać – ostrzegł Kurogane, siadając obok niego na posłaniu. W izbie były trzy jednoosobowe łóżka, upchnięte obok siebie, jasno wynikało z tego, że albo będą dzielić jedno ze sobą, albo któryś z nich przeniesie się na zimną, drewnianą podłogę z nędznym pocieszeniem w postaci zeżartego przez mole koca. – Skończysz z tą farsą, magu?

Fay milczał, pozwolił sobie jedynie na błysk szyderstwa w oczach. Kurogane machnął lekceważąco ręką, zdając sobie sprawę z sprzeczności swoich słów.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał w końcu Fay, mówiąc cicho. Obłoczek pary zawirował przy jego ustach.

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi.

- Nic, czego nie możesz dać. – powiedział również szeptem, słychać było jednak, że nie spodobało mu się pytanie.

- Nic. Dobre słowo. Poprzestańmy na tym.

Fay bezceremonialnie odwrócił się, wpełzł pod przykrycie i przysunął się do ściany. Rozmowa była skończona, ale miał niemiłe uczucie deja vu.

- Nic. Kiepskie kłamstwo – gorący oddech owiał mu ucho, powodując gęsią skórkę. – Kto uczył cię łgać? Był beznadziejnym nauczycielem.

- Życie – odszepnął blondyn, czując jak Kurogane wsuwa się pod koc i futra i kładzie się obok. Uparcie patrzył w przegniłe deski ściany.

- Kiedyś ci powiedziałem, że nie obchodzi mnie, co było – Fay znieruchomiał, czując jak drugi mężczyzna otacza go silnym ramieniem i przyciska do siebie, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. – Nic, mówisz? – słowa wydobyły się z ust wraz z powiewem, który postawił na sztorc wszystkie włoski na karku czarodzieja. – To co było dziś rano, było niczym? To, co robisz o też nic? Całowanie to nie zabawa, nikt cię tego nie nauczył?

Z całego serca pragnął zaprzeczyć, wykrzyczeć, że wie, że to nie jest nic nie znacząca czynność i zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wiele uczuć się w to wlewa, ale nie był w stanie wydać z siebie głosu. Kurogane chyba jednak nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Spokojnie, najnormalniej w świecie oparł głowę o jego ramię i został w tej pozycji, obejmując go mocno. Fay długo nasłuchiwał głębokiego oddechu i dopiero gdy wojownik zasnął, pozwolił ciału się odprężyć. Od bruneta biło cudowne ciepło, jak miłe po nieustającym zimnie tego świata. W końcu i on zasnął, a tuż przed popadnięciem w senną słodycz zamajaczyła mu się pewna myśl – skoro nie zasługuje ani na szczęście, ani na życie, może wolno mu chociaż mieć tą odrobinę ciepła? Nie, nie na zawsze, tego nie był wart. Ale tylko dzisiaj, tylko tego wieczora.

Niemal śniąc, przewrócił się na drugi bok i sam wyciągnął ręce do Kurogane. Otaczając szczupłe, umięśnione ciało swoimi ramionami, przylgnął do niego, poddając się instynktowi, szukając bezpieczeństwa w objęciach drugiej osoby.

I tylko dzisiaj mógł śnić o tym, że życie jest jednak piękne.


	2. Chapter 2

Sen trwał zbyt krótko, by zmęczone ciało mogło odpocząć. Czujne, wyćwiczone przez lata walk zmysły Kurogane zareagowały, nim on sam zdołał się do końca przebudzić. Najpierw usłyszał skrzypienie desek i podniesione głosy, a dopiero potem zorientował się, że Fay leży w jego objęciach, nadal pogrążony we śnie. Czując, że coś jest nie tak, podniósł się na posłaniu, co spowodowało pomruk niezadowolenia ze strony blondyna.

Głosy stały się jeszcze głośniejsze, ktoś o ostrym, stanowczym głosie wydawał rozkazy na parterze gospody.

- Obudź się – szepnął wojownik, lekko szturchając maga i siadając na łóżku. Miał złe przeczucia. Fay otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Straż albo żołnierze – na schodach rozległy się rytmiczne kroki kilku osób.

Flourite nie czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia, jednym ruchem zerwał się z łóżka i sięgnął po porzucony przy posłaniu płaszcz, wyjmując ukradkiem z kieszeni mały, ale ostry nóż. Kurogane potrząsnął śpiącymi nastolatkami i warknięciem uciszył Mokonę, która próbowała wyrazić własną opinię o wyrwaniu jej ze snu.

- W kąt – syknął wojownik do Sakury, która posłusznie wcisnęła się w róg pokoju, tuląc do siebie istotkę. Księżniczka, podobnie jak Syaoran, była zdezorientowana, ale nie straciła zimnej krwi. Kurogane uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc jak szczupła dłoń dziewczyny szuka po kieszeniach kozika, który kiedyś jej dał, by miała czym się bronić.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Syaoran, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Orzechowe oczy, mimo że nieco zaspane, wyrażały gotowość do walki.

Kurogane nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo kroki zadudniły na korytarzu i zaraz potem silna męska pięść uderzyła w spróchniałe drzwi.

- Otwierać, w imię Królestwa Valerii!

Wojownik szarpnięciem głowy dał do zrozumienia towarzyszom, by się cofnęli. Izba była zbyt mała, by można było się w niej swobodnie poruszać podczas walki, więc miał nadzieję, że uda się im załatwić sprawę pokojowo. Wyciągnął dłoń do zasuwki i otworzył drzwi.

Blask latarni niemal go oślepił. Mrugając, dostrzegł kilkunastu ciemnowłosych mężczyzn w jednakowych mundurach, każdy z metalowym godłem na ramieniu. Nie był w stanie rozpoznać symbolu. Każdy był uzbrojony w ciężkie, krótkie miecze.

- Dlaczego jesteśmy niepokojeni? – Kurogane szybkimi spojrzeniami ocenił postury żołnierzy i stwierdził, że nie jest dobrze. – Jesteśmy podróżnymi, przybyliśmy do tej wioski przed paroma godzinami.

- Doniesiono nam, że w tej izbie ukrywa się człowiek poszukiwany przed władze Valerii – odpowiedział spakowany mężczyzna w hełmie ozdobionym symbolem – wyrytymi w metalu na wpół złożonymi skrzydłami i mieczem skierowanym ostrzem ku dołu.

- Bzdura… - mruknął Kurogane, a żołnierz postąpił krok naprzód, unosząc wysoko dłoń z latarnią. Żółty krąg światła padł na milczącego Faya, a oczy żołdaka, ciemne i głęboko osadzone, zabłysły.

- Brać ich!

Na rozkaz stłoczeni w korytarzu żołnierze wpadli do izdebki, a Kurogane wyszarpnął miecz z pochwy i zablokował cios jednego z nich, zauważając, że atakują, by zranić, a nie zabić. Nie był w stanie jednak zamachnąć się mieczem z powodu tłoku. Popchnięty na ścianę, próbował kontrować, ale potknął się o zsunięte z łóżka na ziemię koce. Nim odzyskał równowagę, zauważył, że dotąd napierający żołnierze nagle się wycofują, a księżniczka osuwa się na ziemię.

Sekundę później, chwytając powietrze w płuca, poczuł zawroty głowy i zrozumiał. Mrugając, by pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami, próbował ocenić sytuację. Syaoran klęczał obok księżniczki, próbując ją ocucić, chociaż sam krztusił się gazem, a żołnierze stali w progu, kryjąc usta i nosy rękawami. Kilkoro z nich miało w rękach małe urządzenia, podobne do buteleczek perfum.

Spojrzał na Faya. Mag nadal stał, ale kurczowo trzymał się desek ściany. Oddychał równie ciężko co Kurogane i na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Niebieskie oczy były zamglone, ale strach przedzierał się przez oszołomienie niczym blask słońca przez podarte zasłony.

_Tego się bałeś? _, pomyślał wojownik, a w chwilę później wszystko uciekło mu sprzed oczu, zamazało się i pociemniało.

* * *

- Przepraszam, ale bierzecie mnie za kogoś innego – powtórzył spokojnie Fay, czując, że sytuacja wymyka się mu spod kontroli. Siedząc pod drewnianą ścianą obserwował czarne, skórzane buty strażników, którzy patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną niepewności, zakłopotania i zaczątkami gniewu.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości – burknął jeden z nich, dowódca, zatrzymując się przed nim. Ciemnymi oczami zerknął na nadgarstki blondyna, oplecione sznurem i zmarszczył brwi. – Był rozkaz: szukać potomka Złotej Dynastii. Masz jasne włosy, czyli nim jesteś.

Blondyn zdusił westchnienie, czując, że wykład o równoległych wymiarach i światach na niewiele się zda w przypadku żołdaków. Gdyby natrafił na jakiegoś uczonego, maga, chociażby nawet studenta, może udałoby mu się wmówić, że nie jest stąd. Teraz miał jednak przed sobą prostych, trzeźwo myślących ludzi, którzy z pewnością nie mieli żadnego pojęcia o magii i w ich oczach wyszedłby na szaleńca, czego chciał uniknąć.

Zbyt dobrze pamiętał, co w tym kraju robi się z tymi, którzy stanowią zagrożenie.

- Pytam jeszcze raz – dowódca odwrócił się i przemaszerował kilka metrów, po czym zamaszyście obrócił się na pięcie. – Ty jesteś Yuui lub Fay von Valeria?

- Nie – odparł krótko Fay. Dowódca zmieszał się pod wpływem zimnego, nieruchomego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu, ale nie spuścił z tonu.

- Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi – powiedział. – Dopóki jednak się nie przyznasz, że możemy cię wydać jarlowi Nikolasowi. Skoro jesteś taki uparty, zobaczymy – uśmiechnął się chłodno i złośliwie. – Chłopcy, podwieście go tu na chwilę. Poczekamy, aż mróz i wiatr zmuszą go do mówienia.

Skinął na strażników. Dwóch żołnierzy podeszło do niego i bezceremonialnie chwyciło za ramiona, zmuszając do powstania. Fay przeklął w myślach więzy i cieniutką metalową obręcz o perłowym połysku, otaczającą luźno jego szyję. Zdawał sobie sprawę, co mu nałożono, gdy był oszołomiony narkotycznym gazem – blokadę antymagiczną, przedmiot tak rzadki, że aż dziwne, skąd oddział żołnierzy miał coś takiego. Obręcz blokowała jego magię, nie pozwalając mu jej ukształtować w zaklęcie.

Jeden z żołdaków zerwał z jego ramion płaszcz, powodując, że jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, drugi związał mu mocniej nadgarstki. Flourite miał podejrzenia, czemu to robią, mimo to i tak żołądek podjechał mu do gardła, by zobaczył pośrodku byle jak skleconej szopy wbity w zamarzniętą i pokrytą śniegiem ziemię pal. Zmuszony, padł na kolana, a ręce jego oprawcy przywiązali mu do poprzecznej belki tak, że musiał je ciągle trzymać wyprostowane.

Jeden z żołnierzy, o dzikich oczach i zarośniętej twarzy, pochylił się i grudką lodu uderzył w jedyne okno szopy, powodując, że drewniane okiennice rozwarły się szeroko, wpuszczając do środka podmuch lodowatego powietrza.

- Za pół godziny go odczepicie – mruknął dowódca. – Będzie śpiewał jak z nut.

* * *

_Zimno_.

Wkrótce tylko ta myśl tłukła mu się po głowie. Szczękając zębami, próbował zmienić pozycję, ale wyciągnięte w górę ręce zaatakowały bólem. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to przysiąść na nogach, których już niemal nie czuł. Dłonie, skostniałe i nieruchome, miały siną barwę. Zwiesił głowę na piersi, nie mając sił, by ją unieść. Nocny mróz, największe przekleństwo tego kraju, zbierało swoje żniwo. Płuca kłuły drobinkami lodu przy każdym oddechu.

Przez otwarte okno wpadł tuman śniegu, lepiąc się do przesiąkniętych wilgocią ubrań.

Wiedział, że umrze. Nikt po niego nie przyszedł, by go uwolnić, chociaż minęło już znacznie więcej niż pół godziny. Nie miał szans, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, znał mordercze właściwości północnych nocy. Najpierw przemokły mu spodnie i mróz zaczął przenikać do nóg, potem zaczął padać śnieg i zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej, więc zsiniały mu ręce. Po dreszczach przyszły skurcze, po skurczach organizm się poddał – i powoli, nieubłaganie, śmierć się zbliżała. Chwilami miał halucynacje, uwięziona magia w jego żyłach wariowała. Widział ciemne cienie, ramiona kościotrupa, które wyciągała do niego sama kostucha, potem wszystko zmieniało się w mgłę i lód.

Z trudem uniósł głowę, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze. Ból eksplodował w płucach i z tyłu głowy, magia zawyła bezgłośnie, a przed oczami zobaczył snop iskier. Głowa opadła mu na pierś, bo ten jeden prosty ruch wyrwał z niego ostatki energii.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, poruszył pozbawionymi koloru wargami, ale nim w jego umyśle przez chaotyczne myśli przebiło się cokolwiek sensownego, powieki opadły.

Zimno, chłód i mróz. Pochylił się do przodu, napinając więzy, które nagle pękły, ale on nie był już w stanie tego zarejestrować, padając twarzą w śnieżną zaspę.

* * *

Płonął.

Każdą żyłą i tętnicą płynął zamiast krwi płynny ogień, każda komórka była epicentrum pożaru, a w głowie szalało piekło. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo leżał, zaciskając zęby, by nie wrzeszczeć. Powoli z czerwonej, gorącej ciemności zaczęły wyjawiać się zmysły – leżał na czymś miękkim, oddychał cieplejszym powietrzem, tak miłym dla jego spalonego gardła, zaciskał powieki, widząc przez nie jasne światło.

Czyjaś ręka spoczęła na jego karku i uniosła lekko głowę. Poczuł na popękanych wargach rozkoszny chłód szkła i coś gęstego i słodkiego zaczęło spływać mu po języku i gardle. Przełknął bez zastanowienia, a płyn łagodnie przesunął się w dół, łagodząc i niosąc przyjemny chłód.

- Śpij – usłyszał nad sobą, gdy jego głowa znów znalazła się na posłaniu. Nawet nie myślał zaprzeczyć, znów popadł w mrok.

* * *

Za drugim razem przebudził się o wiele przytomniejszy, jednak nie otwierał oczu. Gardło nadal bolało, ale zniknęło to straszliwe gorąco. Leżał, ubrany w obce, miękkie i wygodne rzeczy, pod jakimś lekkim, ale ciepłym przykryciem. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie jest. Zdecydował się w końcu otworzyć oczy, ale porzucił swój zamiar, gdy gdzieś z boku usłyszał dwa obce głosy.

- Wynocha – mówił kobiecy głos tonem cichym, ale pełnym złości. – Wypieprzaj stąd, powiedziałam.

- Chcę wiedzieć, co z nim – odparł męski głos o irytującym brzmieniu.

- Dobre sobie – burknęła kobieta. – Jak myślisz, co może z nim być? Zostawiliście go na pewną śmierć, dupku. Twoi żołnierze najpierw go związali w tej szopie, a potem poszli na piwo i się urżnęli.

- Ma chorobę płuc?

- A co to ja, lekarz?! Wcześniej kaszlał tak, że o mało sobie tych płuc nie wypluł, potem ucichł. Mnie bardziej niż jego płuca interesują jego kończyny – w wzburzonym głosie kobiety zabrzmiała kpina. – Chciałeś kalekę posadzić na tronie, sukinsynie? Przecież jeszcze parę minut, a jego nóg i dłoni nie dałoby się odratować. Wątpliwe, by przeżył amputację. Miałbyś trupa z koroną. Wybornie to sobie obmyśliłeś, jarlu.

- Zamknij mordę! – krzyknął mężczyzna. – Nie masz prawa mnie obrażać…

- Słuchaj, idioto. Zamkiem i Valerią możesz sobie rządzić, ale tu, w tej komnacie, władzy nie masz. Jeszcze jedno słowo wypowiedziane podniesionym głosem, a zobaczysz, że żaden z twoich ludzi już nigdy nie zobaczy eliksirów leczących i będą zdychać po otrzymaniu jakiejkolwiek rany. A teraz się wynoś, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

- Doprowadzisz go do jutra do stanu używalności?

- Do jutra? Ciebie to końca popieprzyło, Nikolas. Dwanaście godzin próbowałam ocalić jego nogi i dłonie, a ty mi tu dajesz jedną noc? Co najmniej trzy doby, panie Chcę-Tronu. A teraz wynocha i żebym nie widziała ani ciebie, ani żadnego z twoich ludzi na tym korytarzu, bo flaki powypruwam i sala tronowa będzie miała nowe ozdóbki na ścianę.

Trzasnęły drzwi, a potem Fay usłyszał stukot obcasów.

- Kiepsko ci idzie udawanie nieprzytomnego – skomentowała kobieta. – Oddech cię zdradza, blondasku.

Uchylił powieki i z trudem uniósł się na łokciach. Rozglądając się dookoła, zauważył że znajduje się w przestronnej, jasnej komnatce. Przez oszronione szyby do środka wpadało słońce, oświetlając stoły pod ścianami, zawalone fiolkami, retortami i książkami. W powietrzu unosiła się woń alchemicznych odczynników, którą tak dobrze znał z pracowni w Celes. Łóżko na którym leżał, wciśnięte było w kąt między dużą szafą a sporym paleniskiem, teraz wygaszonym. Okrywały go grube koce.

- Gdzie jestem? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, szukając właścicielki tego dominium. Wysunęła się zza szafy i stanęła tak, by mógł ją dobrze widzieć.

Miała najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć, sześć lat i sylwetkę szczupłą, ale odpowiednio zaokrągloną. Czarne włosy opadały jej falami na plecy, a spod umalowanych rzęs patrzyły śmiało ciemne, wykrojone w kształt migdałów oczy. Miała na sobie ciemną tunikę, ukrywającą spory biust i męskie bawełniane spodnie, których nogawki dotykały czarnych, skórzanych chodaków.

- Sądząc po tym, w jakim stanie zostałeś tu przyniesiony po odmowie przyznania się kim jesteś, odpowiedź cię zmartwi – kobieta przysiadła na jednym ze stołów, przesunąwszy uprzednio kilka retort. – Jesteś na valeryjskim zamku. I tak, wiemy kim jesteś.

Fay zdusił westchnienie. Powoli przestawało mu się kręcić w głowie i pomiędzy zamroczeniem pojawił się strach. Nie dał poznać po sobie, jak mocno bije mu serce.

- Czego ode mnie chcecie?

- Ja akurat chcę, byś nie próbował wstawać, bo twoja łepetyna ciężko zniesie spotkanie z podłogą – odparła z przekąsem czarnowłosa, gdy spróbował usiąść. – Wlałam w ciebie taką ilość eliksirów, że nieźle ci organizm przewierciło, więc radzę, byś nie próbował. Jako mag musisz co nieco wiedzieć o skutkach ubocznych. No co? – spytała w odpowiedzi na jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Nie na darmo tą obróżkę nosisz, głupia nie jestem, wiem, co to.

- Jesteś czarodziejką? – Fay opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Nie wyczuwał co prawda magicznej aury bijącej od kobiety, ale mogło to być stępienie zmysłu magicznego, spowodowane albo eliksirami w nadmiernej ilości, albo blokadą na szyi.

- Gdzie tam – mruknęła pod nosem. – Kiedyś terminowałam u jednego czarownika, ale jedyne co umiał zrobić to podpalić pracownię, więc w końcu przerzucił się na eliksiry. Podłapałam co nieco, ale tylko te umiem, do których nie używa się zaklęć – wskazała ręką na stoły. – Robię za znachora od zranień, oparzeń i odmrożeń – spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Masz cholerne szczęście, że dwa dni temu dorobiłam eliksirów. Jeszcze parę minut na tym mrozie, a zostałbyś kaleką.

- Słyszałem – powiedział cicho, patrząc w sufit. Kobieta nie stanowiła dla niego zagrożenia, więc pozwolił ciału się odprężyć. Rzeczywiście czuł się osłabiony. – Kim był ten facet? Czego ode mnie chce?

- Słyszysz wybiórczo, jak widzę – parsknęła, wywracając oczami. – Dobra, księciuniu. Wyjaśnię ci zwięźle sytuację, żebyś wiedział, w jakie gówno się wpakowałeś… Aha, jeszcze jedno. Łaskawie określ, którym z bliźniąt jesteś.

_Czyli już po wszystkim. Ale jakim cudem?_

- Fay – odpowiedział krótko blondyn, usilnie zastanawiając się, ile informacji może wydobyć od ciemnowłosej alchemiczki. Najbardziej interesowała go kwestia jego towarzyszy, ale uznał, że najpierw zapozna się z tym, co ma mu do przekazania kobieta.

- Tabitha – przedstawiła się równie zwięźle, przekręciła się na stole, na którym siedziała. – Więc słuchaj. Od kilkudziesięciu lat, od czasów Starego Króla, panuje bezkrólewie…

- Przecież on zabił wszystkich – wtrącił blondyn, próbując poukładać sobie nowe fakty. Gdy Ashura zabrał go z miejsca uwięzienia, Valeria była jednym wielkim pogorzeliskiem i cmentarzem, a tymczasem miasto, które widział z okna komnaty, kwitło życiem.

- Tak, Stary Król przeszedł przez miasto – powiedziała wolno Tabitha, lustrując go ciemnymi, jak u wszystkich Valeryjczyków, oczami. – I zabił każdą żywą istotę, którą napotkał, spopielił każde domostwo. Ale Valeria to nie tylko miasto, to też maleńkie wioski, zadupia zakopane głęboko w śniegu, do których przez większą część roku nie ma jak się dostać. Tam nie dotarł w swoim szaleństwie. Mijały lata, a mieszańcy wiosek zaczęli ciągnąć ku zniszczonej stolicy i wspólnymi siłami podnieśli ją z ruiny. Wybrali spomiędzy siebie przywódcę – jarla, który miał rządzić Valerią w imieniu króla, ponieważ nie ocalał żaden potomek Złotej Dynastii – przeszyła go wzrokiem, aż Fay poczuł się nieswojo. – Mężczyzna, który ze mną rozmawiał, to mój kuzyn i jarl Valerii, Nicolas. Piętnaście lat temu, gdy otrzymał władzę od poprzedniego jarla, odnalazł stare zapiski, z których wynikało, że syn Starego Króla miał dwóch synów, zesłanych jako dzieci do Piekielnej Wieży za samo istnienie.

Słowa kobiety boleśnie zabolały, a w umyśle Faya ponownie pojawił się obraz strzelistej, czarnej wieży, ale przygryzł wargę i zmusił się do przybrania tak obojętnej maski, jaką tylko był w stanie stworzyć.

- To stało się obsesją Nicolasa – kontynuowała Tabitha, a jej wzrok złagodniał i zmiękł. – Zaczął szukać ciebie lub twojego brata, przekonany, że żyjecie. Rok w rok wysyłał oddziały uzbrojone w narkotyk oszałamiający - nawiasem mówiąc, produkcji tego samego czarownika, u którego się uczyłam – i blokady, też przez niego zrobione. Dzieciak z gospody wydał im ciebie i twoich towarzyszy.

- Co z nimi? – blondyn uniósł głowę z niepokojem, Tabitha jednak pojednawczo uniosła ręce.

- Przymknęli ich, ale upewniłam się, że nie dokucza im ani zimno, ani głód. Mam niewiele wpływów, ale to mogłam zrobić.

- Po co jestem potrzebny Nicolasowi, skoro sprawuje władzę nad całym krajem? – mag uniósł się na łokciach i z trudem usiadł, ignorując wywrócenie oczami, które teatralnie wykonała alchemiczka.

- Nie znasz tych praw – stwierdziła cicho, jakby z zamyśleniem. Zamilkła na moment, po czym mówiła dalej. – Tak, jest jarlem, ale chce korony. Monarcha ma absolutną władzę. Valerią rządzą jednak stare, bardzo stare prawa. Jedno z nich głosi, że tylko dziedzic Złotej Dynastii może zasiąść na tronie. I tylko dziedzic może zmienić to prawo, pozwalając komukolwiek innemu przejąć władzę.

Blondyn poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Zrozumiał, o co chodzi, jako wychowanek królewski miał niejakie pojęcie o zawiłościach królewskiego prawa.

- Chce, bym został królem i zmienił dla niego prawo – powiedział cicho. – A co zrobi potem?

- Znasz odpowiedź – Tabitha uniosła na niego ciemne oczy, spojrzenie miała twarde, ale gdzieś w środku czaił się żal i ból. – Blokada na twojej szyi nie jest jedyna. Cały zamek otaczają podobne zaklęcia. Straże są mu lojalne. Nicolas nieźle się przygotował przez ostatnie lata. Jesteś więźniem na własnym zamku, Fay, a twoi przyjaciele są zakładnikami, gwarantami swojej zgody.

- Czemu mi pomagasz? – zwiesił głowę na piersi, znów czując się jak marionetka. Świadomość zbliżającej się śmierci nie była tak przerażająca, jeśli chodziło o niego samego, ale gdyby po wszystkim Nicolas stwierdził, że Kurogane, Saoran i Sakura z Mokoną na doczepkę są już mu nie przydatni…

- Po pierwsze, nienawidzę gościa od lat – Tabitha zeskoczyła ze stołu, podeszła do okna i położyła dłoń na szybie. Patrzyła na ośnieżone dachy domostw. – Od dziecka przejawiał tendencje do okrucieństwa, a mną zawsze pogardzał, bo mój ojciec był chłopem, więc z racji urodzenia nie mam ani kontaktów, ani wpływów. Dzisiaj zagroziłam mu, że odetnę mu dostawy eliksirów, ale wtedy i tak po prostu usunie mnie z zamku. Po drugie, żaden lekarz czy pseudolekarz taki jak ja, nie chciałby, by zamordowano kogoś, nad nim ślęczało się pół doby, ratując od odmrożeń. Po trzecie, ta dziewczyna o miedzianych włosach… To jeszcze dziecko.

- Czy mam jakieś szanse? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

- Nikłe. Nie uciekniesz. Ja nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc ponad to, co już zrobiłam. Dałam ci trzy dni, zanim będę musiała wpuścić tu Nicolasa. Potem pod groźbą śmierci twoich przyjaciół zmusi się, byś przyjął Lodową Koronę, a gdy podpiszesz akt zmiany praw, zabije cię.

Ciężka, gęsta cisza zawisła w komnatce, a Fay powiódł niebieskimi oczami po stołach zawalonych alchemicznymi przedmiotami, nie widząc ich. W miejscu drzwi ujrzał dwoje szkarłatnych, intensywnych oczu i gorzko pomyślał, jak przewrotny jest jego los.

Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu, w objęciach Kurogane, był szczęśliwy. Najwidoczniej przeznaczenie lubiło bawić się jego życiem, wynurzając go z piekieł, na moment stawiając w radosnym słońcu, by znów brutalnie zepchnąć w dół, w ciemności.

_Bratobójca nie zasługuje na życie, więc przyjmę tę śmierć. Ale on nie jest niczemu winny. Miał jedynie pecha pokochać mnie, wiecznie przeklętego bliźniaka, kłamcę i nieudacznika. Nie chcę, by to przyniosło na niego nieszczęście… _

* * *

_Eto... Mam nadzieję, że postać kobieca *macha do pewnej osoby* nie wyszła źle... *chowa się pod stół*. Rozdzialik informacyjno-drastyczny (taaak, Fay oberwał, a kto inny), z nikłym udziałem Kuro-chana. Osobiście twierdzę, że wyszedł kiepsko, było dużo objaśnień, a końcówka mdła, ale cóż - wena zając, ucieka... Cóż, dalej może będzie lepiej.  
_

_I znów osobnik o imieniu Nicolas jest mnie tym zlym... Alter ego jarla Valerii siedzi w zamkowej wieży w Królestwie i krzywdzi swojego więźnia, to pewnik. Dobra, koniec ględzenia... Enjoy.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział nieco krótszy i gorszy. Strasznie go męczyłam, ale o to jest. ;o

**Nasze nowo narodzone forum: na stronie głównej fandomu TRC kilkasz"forums", wybierasz "polish" i voila :) Zapraszam. **

* * *

Nocną ciszę rozdarł ostry, suchy kaszel, nieco przytłumiony przez ścianę. Uniosła lekko powieki i westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, siadając. Ciemne pukle opadły na ramiona okryte długą, biała koszulą. Wpatrzyła się w zaszronioną taflę szyby, czujnie nasłuchując. Gdy kaszel po kilku minutach ucichł, pokręciła głową.

- Płuca mu padają – szepnęła do siebie, trąc czoło dłonią. – Rano trzeba w niego wlać podwójną dawkę eliksirów, bo przez tą obrożę ma zbyt osłabiony organizm – lekko uderzyła otwartą dłonią w ścianę, umownie, dwa razy, dając znak leżącemu w alchemicznej pracowni i lecznicy zarazem, by wypił przygotowaną na noc dawkę.

Tabitha była do tego przyzwyczajona – pełniła nadzór nad rannymi i chorymi od paru lat i jej ciało nauczyło się już, kiedy należy się obudzić ze snu, by nie ominąć żadnego leku. Lubiła tą robotę, mimo że miała na końce wiele nieprzespanych nocy spędzonych nad pokaszlującymi, pojękującymi czy – w obecnym przypadku – wręcz wypluwającymi sobie płuca pacjentami.

Nasłuchiwała jeszcze chwilę, po czym wsunęła się z powrotem pod pierzynę. Po krótkiej chwili do głowy wpadł jej pewien pomysł, więc cicho wstała.

* * *

Ściany celi były wilgotne, a powietrze zatęchłe jednak po pewnym czasie Kurogane uznał, że mogło być dużo gorzej. Mieli łóżka z ciepłą pościelą, dostarczano im ciepłe i całkiem niezłe posiłki i nawet nie niepokojono za bardzo. Pomijając fakt, że nie mieli pojęcia, co się dzieje, gdzie są i dlaczego nie ma z nimi maga, wojownik uznał, że coś powoduje, że są traktowani tak, a nie inaczej. Miał w swoim życiu parę okazji, by dowiedzieć się, jak co niektórzy obchodzą się z jeńcami i ta celka wydawała się przy nich niemal rajem.

- Młoda, śpisz? – rzucił cicho w kierunku jednego z posłań, w kręgu światła rzucanym przez świecę widząc jedynie rudawe włosy – reszta ciała ukryta była pod pierzyną. Odruchowo potarł zmarznięte ręce, czekając na odpowiedź. W zamian usłyszał jedynie trzy spokojne oddechy. Mokona, ukryta gdzieś pomiędzy pościelą, mruknęła coś przez sen. Wychodziło na to, że tylko on cierpiał na bezsenność. Wolno podszedł do stalowych, lodowatych w dotyku drzwi zajrzał na mroczny korytarz przez niewielki otwór. Strażnicy, którzy pilnowali drzwi, spali na krzesłach, pochrapując z cicha. Już chciał odsunąć się od drzwi, gdy coś usłyszał. Wytężył słuch, by zdać sobie sprawę, że słyszy kobiece kroki. Chwilę później w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się czyjaś postać. Dostrzegł ciemnowłosą kobietę w futrzanym płaszczyku, która przykucnęła przy jednym z żołnierzy.

- Opłaca się znać alchemię – mruknęła do siebie, po czym spojrzała prosto na niego. – Bądź cicho, dobra? Postaram się cię jakoś przemycić do waszego kumpla, ale jak ktoś nas przyłapie, ja umywam ręce.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał brunet, odsuwając się nieco od drzwi. Kobieta zaczęła podzwaniać kluczami przy zamku. Czujnie śledził jej ruchy, zastanawiając się, czy to nie podstęp.

- Sojusznikiem – ucięła, po czym uchyliła drzwi. – Jak się uda, zgarnę dla ciebie jakiś nóż dla obrony, miecza raczej nie odzyskasz. Idziemy.

Posłusznie wyszedł z celi, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na uśpionych strażników. Czarnowłosa alchemiczka nie stanowiła zagrożenia, obawiał się jednak, żeby to coś, cokolwiek im podała, nie przestało nagle działać.

- Podrzemią do rana – mruknęła, jakby odczytując jego myśli. – Fay też pewnie śpi, jest na lekach, ale się z pewnością ucieszy. Pytał o was.

- Na lekach? – powtórzył szeptem, skręcając za nią w ciemny korytarz. Zauważył, że wszystkie pochodnie są pogaszone i zrobiono to niedawno, bo wciąż się tliły. Ledwo widział jej czarne loki. – Co z nim?

- W jednym kawałku – ucięła cicho, zatrzymując się przy zakręcie korytarza. – Dowiesz się wszystkiego od niego. Teraz musimy być cicho. Przejdziemy drogą, na której nie ma wart, ale jeśli nas usłyszą, nie wytłumaczę się z tego, co robimy i cały pomysł szlag trafi.

Kiwnął głową i ruszył za nią mrocznymi schodami. Przeszli przez kilka galerii, słysząc jedynie własne oddechy i ostrożne kroki. Ukradkiem rozglądał się dookoła. Zamkowy korytarz był ozdobiony najróżniejszymi obrazami i gdzieniegdzie płaskorzeźbami, ale w sposób surowy i prosty, bez żadnego nadmiaru. Na ścianach wisiały pochodnie, tutaj już nasączone smołą szmaty płonęły jasno, powodując tworzenie się odblasków na marmurowej posadzce. Co jakiś czas mijali drzwi z tego samego, ciemnego drewna.

Kobieta poprowadziła go kilka pięter wyżej, aż znaleźli się w niewielkim holu. Przed nimi czerniło się dwoje drzwi.

- Na lewo – mruknęła. – Masz godzinę. Potem przyjdź do mnie, to cię odprowadzę, jak sam wpadniesz na straże, będzie nieciekawie.

- Dzięki – obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, jaką rolę gra ona w tej dziwnej farsie, którą zaczęła przypominać ich sytuacja. Mrugnęła lekko do niego i zniknęła w drugich drzwiach, a on sam postąpił o krok do przodu. Zauważył, że na drzwiach wyryta jest jakaś fiolka albo retorta, cholera wie co, w każdym razie coś związanego z alchemią, o czym Kurogane nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Zapukał cicho, a gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, uchylił drzwi i wsunął się do pomieszczenia.

Pokój, który zobaczył, po prostu musiał być alchemiczną pracownią. Wytężając wzrok w ciemności, przesunął spojrzeniem po zawalonych składnikami eliksirów i aparaturą stoły, szukając Faya. Dopiero po chwili zauważył łóżko schowane w kącie.

- Magu? – rzucił cicho, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Podszedł bliżej, zauważając na najbliższym stole kaganek i krzesiwo wraz z krzemieniem. Ujął te dwa ostatnie w ręce i potarł o siebie, aż iskra skoczyła na knot kaganka. Pomieszczenie rozświetlił wątły, złoty krąg światła. Postać na łóżku nie poruszyła się, oddychając głęboko. Spod pościeli widać było jedynie blond czuprynę. W chwili, gdy wojownik wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć ramienia czarodzieja, ten jakby się skulił i zakaszlał paskudnie. Atak duszącego kaszlu trwał jeszcze przez moment, aż Fay ucichł i zupełnie nieświadomy obecności Kurogane, ponownie zniknął pod pościelą.

Wojownik zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nie spodobał mu się ten kaszel. Brzmiał, jakby czarodziej miał jakieś problemy z płucami.

- Wstawaj – rzucił, nie siląc się na delikatność. Zamotana w kołdrę postać drgnęła gwałtownie, przewróciła się, niemal spadając z łóżka i sekundę później patrzyły na niego zaspane, zmęczone i podkrążone, ale zaskoczone i uradowane niebieskie oczy.

- Kuro-rin! – Fay usiadł na łóżku z cichym okrzykiem, a bruneta uderzyło, jak źle wyglądał. Zwykle blada skóra miała barwę pergaminu, a tęczówki straciły nieco ze swojego blasku. W świetle kaganka zauważył, że dłonie maga, teraz spoczywające na kołdrze, były pokryte zaczerwienioną i wysuszoną skórą, gdzieniegdzie mającą drobne ranki. – To nic – rzucił Fay, widząc, na co wojownik patrzy. – Lekkie odmrożenie. Cieszę się, że cię widzę – dodał.

- Co tu się dzieje, magu? – Kurogane bez zaproszenia usiadł obok niego, wodząc wzrokiem po alchemicznej pracowni. – Gadaj, ale już – szkarłatne oczy świdrowały, tak że Fay od razu poczuł się nieswojo. Ze strachem zorientował się, że są sami. Jakaś część jego już chciała zapukać w ścianę, by przywołać Tabithę, której obecność nie dopuściłaby do kłopotliwych pytań, ale nie zrobiłby tego niezauważony. Westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, jak wiele może wyjawić Kurogane.

- Ten kraj to Valeria – zaczął, pilnując się, by nie wymknęło mu się żadne dodatkowe słowo. – Pochodzę z tego kraju.

Kurogane uniósł brwi.

- Ponoć pochodzisz z Celes – rzucił nieprzychylnie, z gorzką ciekawością w sercu. Jak wiele kłamstw usłyszy jeszcze od blondyna?

- Wychowałem się w Celes, ale urodziłem się tutaj – sprostował szybko Fay, czując, że znów, jak w każdej rozmowie z wojownikiem, zaczyna tracić grunt pod nogami. – Praktycznie nie pamiętam tego świata – kłamstwo miało krótkie nogi, po niedowierzającym spojrzeniu Kurogane cieszył się, że w tak kiepskim oświetleniu rumieńce na jego policzkach są tak mało widoczne. Zresztą, mógł je zwalić na stan, w jakim się znajdował.

- Więc czemu śpisz sobie tutaj, u jakiejś aptekarki, a nas wrzucono do celi? – zapytał wojownik niemal natarczywie.

Mag wziął głęboki oddech.

- Problem polega na tym… - urwał, nie mając pojęcia, jak to powiedzieć. – W tym kraju… panuje bezkrólewie.

- I? – drążył Kurogane, coraz mniej zadowolony z przebiegu tej rozmowy. Zauważył, jak Fay nerwowo poruszył dłońmi.

- Z pochodzenia jestem von Valeria, księciem – szepnął w końcu blondyn.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie oddechami – Kurogane spokojnym, Faya płytkim, bo płuca kłuły nieprzyjemnie przy próbie głębszego wdechu.

- Chcą posadzić cię na tronie – stwierdził po chwili wojownik. – Ale ty wcale nie nie pamiętasz tego świata. Tego się bałeś? Dziedzicznej korony. Nikt cię nie zmusi do jej włożenia.

- Już to zrobił – wargi Faya poruszyły się lekko, a odrobinę zachrypnięty głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

- Kto? Niby jak? – mruknął Kurogane, marszcząc brwi. Jego ręka zacisnęła się na ramieniu Faya, zmuszając blondyna do obróceniu się twarzą do niego. Dopiero teraz zauważył coś cienkiego, połyskującego perłowo na jego szyi. Twarz Faya była popękaną maską, a oczy… Zadrżał mimowolnie, widząc emocje, które kłębiły się w środku.

- Jeśli nie włożę Lodowej Korony, ty i dzieciaki zginiecie – szepnął Fay, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Pozbawiono mnie możliwości użycia magii. Mokona też nic nie zrobi. Całe wojsko jest lojalne Nicolasowi. Jesteśmy w pułapce, Kuro-sama.

Kurogane czuł, że ciągle czegoś nie rozumie.

- Marionetka na tronie? – zapytał, a Fay pokręcił głową.

Blondyn w kilku słowach powiedział mu wszystko, czego dowiedział się od alchemiczki na temat zamiarów jarla.

- Jasna cholera – zaklął w końcu brunet, zrywając się z łóżka i krążąc po pracowni. – I co zrobimy?

- My? – Fay uniósł na niego przygaszone oczy.

- Myślisz, że zostawię cię z tym samego, idioto?

Wargi Faya mimowolnie rozciągnęły się w słabym uśmiechu, a w sercu pojawiło się niezwykle przyjemne ciepło.

- Wracaj już – powiedział jednak, wiedząc, że nie może dać po sobie znać, jak bardzo ta na pozór nic nie znacząca deklaracja go uradowała. Nie może dać szansy temu uczuciu.

* * *

- Masz – Tabitha rzuciła mu stertę ubrań. – Te twoje ciuchy nie wyglądają źle, ale jak na standardy veleryjskiego dworu są za skromne, a ciebie trzeba przedstawić.

- Szopka – mruknął Fay, patrząc na czarne spodnie i dłuższą, błękitną koszulę z jakiegoś delikatnego, miękkiego materiału. – Po co to wszystko?

- Nicolas – alchemiczka zmarszczyła brwi, jak za każdym razem, gdy mówiła o kuzynie. – Chce załatwić wszystko jak najbardziej legalnie. Trzy dni minęły, dłużej nie mogę cię tu kryć. Po dworze już chodzi plotka, że dziedzic się znalazł i za parę dni zasiądzie na tronie. Ten dupek chce przedstawić cię arystokracji, ukoronować, a potem usunąć po cichu. Pewnie wymyśli jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek, czy coś. No, już – burknęła, widząc, że Fay nadal trzyma ubrania w ręku. – Myślisz, że gołego faceta nie widziałam? Szczerze, to się nie ma czym zachwycać…

Blondyn pokręcił głową, słysząc uwagę czarnowłosej. Przez ostatnie trzy dni siedział w jej pracowni, zdrowiejąc i pomagając jej w niektórych eliksirach. Dzięki temu miał jakieś zajęcie i mógł nie myśleć o tym wszystkim.

- Jesteś księciem, zatem będziesz mógł zażądać pewnych ustępstw – kontynuowała pochylona nad jakąś księgą, poprawiając przepisy eliksirów zgodnie z jego wskazówkami. – Nicolas nie wypuści cię z zamku, ale pójdzie na to, by twoich przyjaciół ulokować gdzieś w zamkowych komnatach. Sam też pewnie otrzymasz królewskie apartamenty. Nicolas jest mistrzem pozorów. Nikt się nawet nie domyśli, że coś jest nie tak, a nawet jeśli jakiś arystokrata zacznie coś podejrzewać, z pewnością nagle gdzieś wyjedzie…

- Grać pewnego siebie, nie? – spytał Fay, narzucając na nowy strój przyniesiony mu błękitny płaszcz z kremowym obramowaniem z futra. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że się nie boi. To, co słyszał o jarlu, nie napawało optymizmem.

- Nie daj mu się – Tabitha poprawiła niesforny lok opadający na kartki księgi i wyprostowała się, zerkając na niego przez ramię. – Pewnie spodziewa się pokornego baranka. Jeśli go lekko powkurzasz, może mu się wymsknąć parę słów. Im więcej będziemy wiedzieć, tym lepiej. Do twarzy ci w tym płaszczu, pasuje ci do oczu – dodała po chwili, lustrując go spojrzeniem. – Zrobisz wrażenie, mówię ci. Tym dworskim babom oczy wyjdą, jak zobaczą księcia.

Krzywo się uśmiechnął.

- Nie dać się, chociaż się wie, że chcą cię zadźgać? – spytał, a głos zabrzmiał zbyt gorzko, niż zamierzał. Alchemiczka natychmiast spoważniała.

- Nic nie jest przesądzone – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Dlatego musisz nawiązać kontakty ze dworem. Poflirtuj z jakąś panienką, pochwal dobry gust jakiegoś bufona… Jeśli narobisz sobie przyjaciół, może cię ochronią.

Miał na ustach, że kiepsko mu idzie zawiązywanie przyjaźni, ale rozmyślił się. Bądź co bądź, w udawaniu był całkiem niezły. Poszukał palcami srebrnych zapinek płaszcza i zapiął dwie górne. Spojrzał na Tabithę, chcąc jeszcze o coś, zapytać, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta rzuciła mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

- Trzymaj się – mruknęła cicho. – Wejść.

Drzwi uchyliły się, a Fay stanął oko w oko z jarlem Nicolasem.

Jarl miał czarne, zaczesane do tyłu włosy, w których już lśniły pierwsze pasma siwizny. Wysoki i szczupły, ze swoją trójkątną twarzą i arystokratycznym nosem przypominał Fayowi dzikiego drapieżnego ptaka. W młodości z pewnością uchodził za przystojnego mężczyznę, teraz jednak uroda zanikła, pozostawiając jedynie surowość rysów i przenikliwe, orle spojrzenie, które omiotło postać Faya. Wąskie, blade wargi skrzywiły się w sztucznym, zimnym uśmiechu nie sięgającym oczu. Był ubrany w ciemny, bardzo elegancki frak, a na palcu jego dłoni błyszczał duży, ciężki sygnet.

- Witam w Valerii, książę – Nicolas skłonił lekko głowę, a w na pozór uprzejmych słowach Fay wyczuł szyderstwo. Sztywno skinął głową. – Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz ten… incydent. Ci, którzy się tego dopuścili, już zostali ukarani.

_Dopuścili?_ Fay uśmiechnął się gorzko w myślach. _Przecież to był pokaz sił, jarlu. Pokazałeś, do czego jesteś zdolny, bym był potulny. _Zakaszlał lekko, krzywiąc się z powodu nagłego drapania w gardle. Pozostałości po marznięciu w szopie nadal siedziały w jego ciele, mimo litrów eliksirów, które wypił.

- Mam taką nadzieję – odparł uprzejmie. Nicolas nadal lustrował go wzrokiem.

- Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli poproszę cię o rozmowę na osobności?

Fay tylko na to czekał. Z wdzięcznym, aczkolwiek chłodnym uśmiechem skinął głową, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jarl zmarszczył brwi, zapewne woląc po prostu wyprosić – lub wyrzucić – Tabithę, ale milcząco przystał na jego propozycję. Blondyn zamierzał rozmawiać z nim na zamkowych korytarzach i przy okazji zorientować się w najbliższym rozkładzie zamku. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, jarl ruszył w kierunku korytarza, rozmowę zaczynając dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się z dala od pracowni Tabithy. Mijany strażnik usłużnie ukłonił się, gdy ich mijał.

- To wielki zaszczyt gościć cię ponownie w Valerii – jarl zwolnił, gdy weszli do jednej z galerii. Z jednej strony ograniczona była kamienną barierką, a poniżej widoczna była okazała sala tronowa. Fay szybko zlokalizował miejsce, w którym stał duży, czarny tron i lekko zadrżał.

Wydawało mu się, że zaledwie wczoraj stała tam dwójka dzieci, trzymając się za ręce ze strachu.

- Właściwie, nie powinienem był użyć tego słowa – Nicolas zauważył spojrzenie Faya i źle je zinterpretował. Mówił chłodnym, zdystansowanym głosem. – Jesteś w końcu z dawna wyczekiwanym, prawowitym władcą. Wszyscy cieszą się z twojego powrotu. Oczywiście, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już za dwie doby Lodowa Korona dotknie twojej głowy, prawda? – Nicolas położył szczególny nacisk na to zdanie, a blondyn wyczuł czającą się tam groźbę.

- Rozumiem – odparł spokojnie, patrząc jarlowi nieustępliwie prosto w oczy. – Z chęcią… przyjmę koronę – jarl skrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu nie obejmującym oczu. – Jednak dziwi mnie, dlaczego moi towarzysze… przyjaciele… zostali umieszczeni w lochach.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć – jarl ukłonił się nisko. – To był niezbędny środek ostrożności. Od pewnych wydarzeń… jesteśmy ostrożni w stosunku do obcych. Jeśli pozwolisz, Wasza Wysokość, zaraz rozkażę umieścić ich w zamkowych komnatach.

Fay kiwnął głową, po czym pomyślał o Sakurze. By uchronić ją przed możliwymi zaczepkami czy nawet atakami ze strony straży, powiedział wolno, cedząc słowa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedno nieostrożne zdanie i może wywołać burzę.

- Dziewczyna ze mną podróżująca jest księżniczką niedużego kraju na Południu – miał nadzieję, że jarl Valerii ma mgliste pojęcie o tamtej okolicy. Zauważył, że jarl zmarszczył brwi, a na czole Nicolasa pojawiła się zmarszczka niepokoju. – Powierzono mi ją z pewnych powodów i mam nadzieję, że jej bezpieczeństwu nic nie będzie zagrażało.

- Ależ oczywiście, książę – Nicolas kiwnął głową. Flourite uśmiechnął się w duszy z triumfem. Kłamstwo pewnie szybko wyjdzie na jaw – Sakura była księżniczką, ale w zupełnie innym świecie – ale zagwarantował jej chwilowy spokój.

- Czy mogę zaproponować zorganizowanie jutro balu? Dwór z pewnością chciałby cię poznać, Wasza Wysokość.

Fay spojrzał w dół, na salę tronową.

- Dobrze – odparł spokojnie. – Tabitha wspominała coś o królewskim znaku. Czym on jest?

Nicolas zmarszczył brwi.

- To godło, które każdy król nosi na swoim karku – odpowiedział, świdrując blondyna wzrokiem. – Czas najwyższy, książę, byś go przyjął.


	4. Chapter 4

Trzy sprawy:

1) na moim profilu pojawiła się ankieta, zapraszam do głosowania.

2) mamy forum, może ktoś zechce z nami (ja i MrPocky) pogadać?

3) Korona zbliża się do końca, jeszcze jeden lub dwa rozdziały. W najbliższym rozdziale rating podskoczy.

Enjoy!

* * *

- Podejdź, książę.

Wysoko sklepiona, nieduża, okrągła sala rozbrzmiała echem surowych słów nadwornego, wiekowego mistrza ceremonii o posępnym spojrzeniu oczu starych i marzących już jedynie o śmierci. Jego długa broda i wąsy, sięgające pasa, kołysały się smętnie, a słowa wydobyły się z wątłych, starych ust wraz z drżącym, parującym oddechem. Zimno panujące w sali dawało się wszystkim we znaki. Lodowaty wiatr, wpadający z góry, z pozbawionych szyb okien u szczytu ścian, pod strzelistym sufitem, owiewał kamienne, proste kolumny i osiadał cieniutką warstwą lodu na klepisku.

Fay powoli, uważając, by nie poślizgnąć się na śliskiej posadzce, podszedł do umiejscowionego centralnie drewnianego klęcznika, pozbawionego jakichkolwiek ozdób czy udogodnień. Czarne, stare drewno jęknęło cicho, gdy dotknął go kolanami, a po obnażonych plecach przeszedł kolejny dreszcz, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Dookoła zgromadzili się nieliczni uczestniczący w obrzędzie nadania królewskiego znaku – głownie starcy i mędrcy, których obchodziło jedynie sam obowiązek. Gdzieś pomiędzy nimi krył się jarl, patrząc prosto na niego z pewnym siebie uśmiechem nie schodzącym w warg. Każdy trzymał świecę, wosk kapał po pomarszczonych dłoniach, ale oni nie zwracali na to uwagi, trwając bez ruchu. Innego światła nie było.

Mistrz ceremonii, dotąd stający przed nim, ujął z rąk dziecka, chłopczyka o mocno zaciśniętych ustach, zamglonych oczach i apatycznych ruchach rzeźbiony, wąski sztylet. Dziecko, zapewne chore albo nie będące przy zdrowych zmysłach, odsunęło się w ciemny kąt. Mistrz obszedł klęczącego blondyna i stanął za nim.

- Fayu von Valeria, synu Złotej Dynastii – zabrzmiał nieobecny, starczy głos. – Jutro w twoje ręce zostanie oddany nasz kraj. Noś na swym karku symbol, który oznacza, że to ty jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. Krew Valerii twoją krwią, ból Valerii twoim bólem.

Fay pochylił głowę, mocno zaciskając zęby. Poczuł ostrze sztyletu lekko odgarniające jasne włosy z karku, nadzwyczaj pewne w rękach starca. Perłowa obręcz na jego szyi lekko zadźwięczała, gdy dwa metale spotkały się ze sobą, a potem Fay ledwo powstrzymał krzyk, gdy nóż bezlitośnie wbił się w skórę i zaczął kreślić linie, wyrzynając znak jego dziedzictwa w żywym ciele.

Wbił paznokcie w zaciśnięte dłonie, gryząc wargi, by nie dać satysfakcji jarlowi. Przetrzymał w milczeniu straszliwy ból, wciągając świszcząco powietrze i czując, jak ciepłe strumyki krwi spływają po plecach.

- Zło wyrządzone Valerii złem wyrządzonym tobie. Wstań, książę.

Sztylet oderwał się od ciała. Przytrzymując się klęcznika, Fay z trudem podźwignął się na nogi. Zawirowało mu w oczach, ale zdołał się wyprostować. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na jarla. Oczy Nicolasa płonęły dziką satysfakcją, żądzą władzy i poczuciem wyższości. I w tym momencie Fay zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę nie ma już żadnej nadziei na to, że wyjdzie z tego żywy. Jarl miał nad nim całkowitą władzę, biorąc w posiadanie nie tylko jego magię, ale i wszystkie uczucia związane z resztą podróżników, nie pozostawiając mu nic, czym mógłby się bronić. Jego dni były już policzone.

* * *

Pokój, a właściwie niezbyt duża, ale wygodna komnata królewskich apartamentach, której go ulokowano, była oddalona od pracowni alchemicznej Tabithy dziesiątkami korytarzy, galerii, schodów i zakrętów, tak więc Fay nie był w stanie trafić tam samodzielnie. Również sama Tabitha miała trudności z potkaniem z nim, gdyż została zaatakowana niespotykanie dużą ilością zamówień na eliksiry, w czym z pewnością maczał palce Nicolas. Reszta podróżników otrzymała pokoje na niższych piętrach zamku, strzeżone przez żołnierzy na pozór dla bezpieczeństwa, tak więc komnaty księcia świeciły pustkami.

Ale w tym momencie Fay nie miał ochoty na odwiedziny. Leżał na brzuchu, jedynie w spodniach mimo dość niskiej temperatury panującej w pokoju, chwilami niemal wgryzając się w poduszkę z bólu. Obolały, zaczerwieniony kark pulsował wściekle w miejscu, gdzie dłonie mistrza ceremonii bezlitośnie wyryły znak. Jarl nie zatroszczył się o jakąkolwiek opiekę medyczną poza położeniem na stoliku niedużej fiolki z gęstą maścią. Maść była kojąca, jednak samodzielnie blondyn miał problemy z jej zaaplikowaniem, bo za każdym razem, gdy unosił ramiona, by dosięgnąć po rany, ból atakował cały kark. WS końcu zaprzestał prób i jedynie obmył plecy z zeschniętej krwi.

Teraz już wiedział, że sytuacja była beznadziejna. Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że zdoła znaleźć sojuszników wśród dworzan, jednak okazało się to niemożliwe. Jarl za każdym razem stał u jego boku i nie pozwalał, by uprzejma rozmowa o niczym zeszła na cokolwiek, co mogło być próbą proszenia o pomoc. Odizolował go od przyjaciół, od alchemiczki, kontrolował go, mając pod sobą lojalne wojsko. Fay z wściekłością szarpnął perłową obręcz na szyi, po czym jęknął, gdy kolejna fala bólu przeszyła kark. Czuł, jak podrażnionej skóry dotykają włosy na karku, sztywne od zaschniętej krwi, której nie zdołał zetrzeć.

Prymitywna ceremonia była nie tylko symbolem poświęcenia samego siebie dla kraju. Fay nie czuł żadnej więzi z Valerią. Dla niego było to poddanie się władzy Nicolasa, przypieczętowane krwią zostanie marionetką. Wiedział, że umrze. Jarl zabije go, gdy tylko przekaże mu władzę. O dziwo, zaczął przyjmować to spokojniej, godząc się z tym. W końcu, może to i lepiej, by bratobójca zginął i nie dopuścił się kolejnych zbrodni. Jego przyjaciele będą bezpieczni, tego był pewny – o ile nagłą śmierć jednej osoby można było jeszcze zatuszować, jarl nie ośmieliłby się pozbyć się jego przyjaciół. Ich zniknięcie z pewnością wzbudziłoby podejrzenia i jego pozycja by się zachwiała. Nicolas nie był typem uzurpatora siejącego śmierć wszędzie tam, gdzie postawi stopę. On wolał działać po cichu, na pozór legalnie, poprzez manipulację, by przedstawiać siebie w nienagannym świetle.

Mimo wszystko Fayowi naprawdę było szkoda, zwłaszcza, gdy jego myśli mknęły do Kurogane. Był gorzko ciekawy, jak rozwinęłaby się ich przyjaźń, ich… miłość, gdyby spotkali się w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. Nie wiedział, czy powinien powiedzieć wojownikowi prawdy o swoich uczuciach – z jednej strony, był mu to winny i chciał umrzeć rozgrzeszony. Z drugiej, lepiej, by Kurogane żył w przeświadczeniu, że Fay nigdy nic do niego nie czuł – sprawiłoby to mu mniej bólu, byłoby to mniejszym złem.

Pogrążony w myślach, nawet nie zauważył, gdy drzwi uchyliły się cicho. W półmroku zakołysała się wysoka sylwetka.

- Magu? – rzucił w przestrzeń Kurogane, wchodząc z oświetlonego korytarza do ciemnej komnaty, próbując przyzwyczaić wzrok do mroku. Blondyn szybko wstał z łóżka, nieświadomie ukrywając ranę.

- Dopuścili cię tu? – zapytał zaskoczony, stając naprzeciw przyjaciela. Miał świadomość, że za drzwiami jego pokoju stoi dwóch uzbrojonych strażników, pozornie mających by jego ochroną.

- A od kiedy potrzebuję pozwolenia? – Kurogane lekko uniósł brew. – Ta twoja alchemiczka znowu grzebała w ich żarciu. Śpią jak susły. Kiedyś się jej oberwie.

- Jest niesamowita – mruknął pod nosem Fay. – Aż dziwne, że Nicolas nie usunął jej dotąd z zamku.

- Pewnie nie uważa ją za zagrożenie – Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, lustrując go wzrokiem. Fay uciekł spojrzeniem, nie wiedząc, czy skurcz bólu, który przed chwilą pojawił się na jego twarzy, był widoczny dla wojownika. Pokój rozjaśnił się białym światłem, gdy księżyc minął chmury i pojawił się w oknie.

- Kiedy koronacja? – zapytał w końcu brunet, gdy niezręczna cisza przeciągnęła się. Fay, całkowicie zapominając o ranie, odwrócił się w kierunku okna i oparł łokciami o parapet, patrząc na pokryty śniegiem kraj.

- Jutro – powiedział blondyn, po czym chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale twardy ton Kurogane mu przerwał.

- Co to jest?

Fay zaklął w duchu ze swojej głupoty i wyprostował się, by się odwrócić się, ale ręce Kurogane mocno zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, nie pozwalając mu na to. Blondyn z miejsca poczuł niepokój, gdy usłyszał za sobą jedynie oddech. Kurogane nie wydał z siebie ani jednego słowa, ale jego palce mocno wbiły się w ramiona, wywołując nieświadomie ból.

- Przestań – odezwał się Fay ochrypłym szeptem. – Boli.

Nacisk niemal natychmiast złagodniał, ale Kurogane cofnął tylko jedną dłoń. Lewa pozostała na nagim ramieniu, prawa zaś delikatnie odgarnęła sklejone kosmyki na karku blondyna.

- Jarl ci to zrobił? – zapytał Kurogane cichym, groźnym tonem, patrząc na krwawy wzór, podobny do tego, jaki nosili strażnicy, którzy ich schwytali. Nad koroną unosiły się na wpół złożone skrzydła. – Zabiję go.

- Każdy król takie nosi – odparł Fay, ale nie zabrzmiał przekonywująco. Patrzył prosto przed siebie, w szybie widząc słaby zarys ich postaci. – Dowód oddania krajowi.

Wojownik nie odpowiedział. Fayowi zaczęła przeszkadzać ta bliskość, zaczął więc pośpiesznie wymyślać coś, co skierowałoby ich rozmowę na inne, bezpieczniejsze tory. Otworzył usta, by zapytać o Sakurę i Syaorana.

- Masz czym to przemyć? - praktyczne pytanie Kurogane zmyło mu z ust słowa. Kiwnął głową, czując suchość w gardle i wskazał na fiolkę z maścią, porzuconą na łóżku. Kurogane lekko pchnął go w kierunku łóżka.

- Siadaj.

- Co?

Kurogane wywrócił oczami.

- Do odmrożeń, prawdopodobnego zapalenia płuc i bólu karku brakuje ci także zakażenia? Siadaj, powiedziałem.

Fay z westchnieniem usiadł na łóżku, uśmiechając się smutno w duchu. Szorstka czułość Kurogane, jego zawoalowana troska o jego zdrowie, przywołała mile ciepło w sercu. Poczekał, aż wojownik usiądzie za nim i zamknął oczy, gdy palce bruneta zaczęły ostrożnie rozprowadzać chłodną maść po jego skórze. Nim się obejrzał, zręczne dłonie wtarły maść w okolice rany, a potem rozpoczęły ostrożny, lekki masaż zmęczonych ramion.

Myśli maga szybko rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony. Odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu, pozwalając sobie przez chwilę tylko czuć. Skóra Kurogane była chłodna, łagodziła ból swoim dotykiem. Po cichu dłonie wojownika przesunęły się po jego ciele, by zatrzymać się na biodrach, a wargi zaczęły delikatnie muskać zranione ciało. Fay zamruczał, odchylając się do tyłu, by oprzeć się o tors bruneta, po czym przekręcił głowę.

Pocałunek, który nastąpił, w niczym nie przypominał tych kradzionych, namiętnych ataków ze strony Faya, był spokojny, łagodny i wywoływał przyjemne dreszcze spływające wzdłuż gładzonego przez Kurogane kręgosłupa, a co najważniejsze – odwzajemniony z równym zaangażowaniem.

Dopiero gdy dłoń Kurogane wsunęła się w jasne włosy Faya, błogostan ulotnił się i do maga powróciły wszystkie argumenty, dla których nie powinien pozwolić sobie na to uczucie. Odsunął się od Kurogane, wstał z łóżka, udając, że nie widzi rozczarowanego spojrzenia, jakie rzucił mu wojownik.

Zły za minioną sytuację, do której nie powinien dopuścić, rzucił oschle:

- Powinieneś już iść. Pewnie na ciebie czekają.

Usłyszał, jak Kurogane wstaje z łóżka.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał wojownik, najprawdopodobniej nie ruszając się z miejsca. Mag patrzył uparcie w drzwi, mając go za plecami. – Czemu aż tak bardzo upierasz się, by zabić w sobie wszystkie uczucia, do cholery? My…

Wtedy Fay powiedział coś, o czym wiedział, że będzie tego żałował. Ubrał okrutne słowa w najzimniejszy ton głosu i czując, jak rozdziera się w nim serce, rzucił kilka wyrazów w przestrzeń, nie mając nawet odwagi, by spojrzeć na stojącego za nim mężczyznę.

- Jacy my? Nie ma żadnych nas, Kurogane.

Spodziewał się wybuchu, uderzenia, czy potrzaśnięcia nim mocno, dosadnych słów i kilku klątw. Coś, co mogło być charakterystyczną reakcja wysokiego, impulsywnego wojownika z Nihon.

- Rozumiem.

Jedno ciche słowo, wypowiedziane tak obojętnym tonem, jakby szermierz mówił o wczorajszej pogodzie. A zanim Fay otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia, zanim – jak ciężko było się przyznać, że chciał mocnej reakcji na swoje słowa, chciał, by Kurogane wybił mu z łba całe to cholerstwo, które nie pozwalało mu być szczęśliwym – zanim spojrzał na niego z poczuciem zdrady, Kurogane już nie było.

A Fay, nienawidząc siebie, opadł na kolana i pochylając głowę, cicho załkał. Kurogane tak łatwo z niego zrezygnował… Spodziewał się walki, ostrzeżeń, ale nie spokojnej zgody.

Gdy księżyc ponownie skrył się za chmurami, oczy Faya były już suche i zimne.

* * *

Kurogane oparł głowę na dłoniach, patrząc ponuro w ciemny blat stołu. Dzieciaki, widząc płonącą w nim wściekłość, nie ośmieliły się do niego odezwać, odkąd wrócił do pokoju. Prawdopodobnie i tak spotkałyby się z milczeniem. Wojownik zaciskał mocno wargi i marszczył brwi, myślami będąc kilka pięter wyżej, w królewskim apartamencie.

Wiedział, że Fayowi zależało. Dzisiaj mag udowodnił to jednoznacznie, przyzwalając na ich pocałunek i sam biorąc w nim udział. Ale co powodowało, że tak stanowczo odciął się od tego, co ich niewątpliwe łączyło? Nie chodziło tu tylko o fakt dziedziczenia Lodowej Korony Valerii. Coś jeszcze się tam kryło i Kurogane musiał się dowiedzieć, jakie bariery ustanowił wokół siebie blondyn, zabraniając sobie kochać.

A dumna natura wojownika już wiedziała, co zrobić, by Fay cofnął swoje słowa. Nadchodząca koronacja i bal były doskonałą okazją. Blondyn jeszcze odszczeka to, co powiedział i w ten sposób stanie się to podstawą do przyznania, że Fay kocha i chce być kochany.

* * *

Do trójki podróżującej z „odzyskanym" księciem przyniesiono rankiem stosik eleganckich, strojnych ubrań z zaleceniem, by zjawili się w południe w sali tronowej. Koronacja miała odbyć się dokładnie o dwunastej, rozpoczynając bal, na który zostali zaproszeni jako przyjaciele Faya. Odmówić nie mogli – jarl zamieścił na pozór bardzo uprzejmą, ale i jadowitą wiadomość, mówiącą, że Fayowi _z pewnością będzie przykro_, jeśli się nie pojawią. Ponieważ Kurogane wiedział, jakie _przykrości_ mag otrzymał dotąd z rąk jarla – dzieciakom oszczędził szczegółów, by nie zamartwiały się bardziej niż to konieczne – z niechęcią ubrał na siebie ciemny, elegancki strój. Wieść, że Sakura jest księżniczką, nie została bez odzewu. Dostała piękną, jasną suknię i cienki diadem. Oczywistym było, dlaczego ozdoba była prosta i nie rzucająca się w oczy. Tu rządził Nicolas i to na jego marionetce uwaga gości miała być skupiona.

Gdy nadszedł czas, straż odeskortowała ich do sali tronowej i została przy drzwiach. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by oszacować liczbę na pozór niewidocznych, nieruchomych żołnierzy w wnękach, na galeriach w górze i przy drzwiach. Dwór bawił się spokojnie, nie zwracając na milczących poddanych jarla. Stoły wręcz uginały się pod ciężarem jadła, grała muzyka, ciężka i podniosła. Tron był pusty, Faya nigdzie nie było widać, za to po sali krążył niczym jastrząb Nicolas, lustrując każdego czujnym, drapieżnym spojrzeniem.

Trójka podróżników z Mokoną schowaną w kieszeni ubrania Kurogane – stworzonko, jeśli chciało, mogło całkowicie nie rzucać się w oczy – przystanęła przy jednym ze stołów, nie wiedząc, co robić dalej. Sakura zaniepokojona rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, a Syaoran nerwowo szurał butem po posadzce. Nie trzeba było słów, by zrozumieć, że każde z nich czuło się jak w pułapce.

Jarl nagle wyłonił się zza stojących w grupkach gości, wspiął się na podwyższenie i stanął przy czarnym, potężnym tronie.

- Moi drodzy – odezwał się oleistym, donośnym głosem, a szmery i rozmowy ucichły. Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na Nicolasa. – Spotykamy się tutaj z powodu, na który Valeria czekała od lat. Piętnaście lat temu, gdy powierzono mi pieczę nad tym krajem, przyrzekłem, że moim celem stanie się odnalezienie prawowitego władcy, króla z krwi Złotej Dynastii. Nadszedł ten dzień. Mogę z dumą powiedzieć, że dzisiaj powraca do nas królewska krew. Książę Fay von Valeria, zaginiony dziedzic Lodowej Korony, zasiada dziś na tronie.

Nim ostatnie słowo przebrzmiało w powietrzu, drzwi uchyliły się do sali wszedł Fay w otoczeniu żołnierzy. Szedł pewnie, szybko, z uniesioną głową i chłodnym spojrzeniem, nie bacząc na towarzyszących mu zbrojnych, stanowiących – jak wiedzieli nieliczni – nie ochronę, a straż. Bez słowa podszedł do podwyższenia i na nikogo nie patrząc, uklęknął przed tronem. Z boku wysunął się chłopiec, trzymając na jedwabnej poduszce Lodową Koronę.

- Czy przyrzekasz, Fayu von Valeria, wierność ludowi Valerii? – zapytał jarl, stając przed blondynem. Oblicze miał spokojne, jedynie oczy płonęły dzikim blaskiem, nie widocznym dla nikogo innego.

- Przyrzekam – odpowiedział Fay pewnym, czystym głosem.

- Czy ponawiasz obietnice złożone w wigilię koronacji, złożone w obecności mędrców?

- Ponawiam.

- Czy przyjmujesz Lodową Koronę, znak dziedzictwa twojego i twoich przodków?

- Przyjmuję.

Jarl uniósł wysoko w górę symbol władzy. Korona była nieregularna, wyglądała, jakby została wyrzeźbiona z lodu, chociaż ludzie zdawali sobie sprawę, że to czysty diament, wygładzony i przekształcony w kształt pnących się do góry sopli. Światło zalśniło w błękitnawej głębi Lodowej Korony, a potem opadła ona na jasne włosy króla. Gdy Fay poczuł na sobie jej ciężar, wstał i odwrócił się przodem do milczącego tłumu.

Jego jasnobłękitna szata, ozdobiona srebrzystym szwem na piersiach, wyobrażającym w połowie rozpostarte skrzydła przykuła na moment uwagę zgromadzonych. Potem Fay uniósł głowę i wziął do rak podane mu berło – smukłą, kryształową laskę o główce wykonanej z czystego, okrągłego lazurytu wielkości męskiej pięści. Wolno uniósł ją w górę, patrząc ponad tłum beznamiętnym, zimnym spojrzeniem. Z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać.

- Niech żyje król! – zawołał jarl, a za nim okrzyk podjął tłum. Wsród nieustających wiwatów, Fay zszedł z podwyższenia. Tłum rozstąpił się, otwierając drogę dla nowego władcy. Gdy tylko król wykonał krok, pierwsze rzędy umilkły i lekko opadły na kolana, przyciskając prawe dłonie do serca i pochylając głowę. Fay wolno szedł przez tłum, a kolejni ludzi składali mu hołd.

Sakura uklękła pierwsza, Kurogane ostatni. Przyłożył rękę do piersi, nie opuścił jednak głowy, patrząc na Faya. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, gdy Fay przechodził tuż obok, w niebieskich oczach zza zasłony obojętności przebił się ból.

Ale to trwało tylko ułamek sekundy, potem Fay doszedł do końca sali i zawrócił, już nie patrząc na Kurogane. Usiadł na czarnym tronie, ludzie powstali i zabrzmiała ucichła na moment koronacji muzyka. Bal się rozpoczął.

* * *

Jarl był czujnym cieniem nowego króla. Trwał u boku Faya, nie pozwalając na żadne podejrzane słowa czy gesty. Świadom jego obecności, mag zamieniał jedynie po kilka nic nie znaczących słów z damami dworu, po czym przechodził dalej. Bal trwał już kilka godzin, a on celowo unikał przyjaciół. Chociaż wiedział, że z pewnością czują się tu źle, nie chciał, by jarl wyczuł, że Kurogane wie o jego planach. Jedno ostre spojrzenie wojownika mogło wywołać podejrzenia Nicolasa, a wtedy brunet stałby się jego celem. Lepiej, by jarl żył w przeświadczeniu, że tylko on zna swoje plany.

Zamiar trzymania się z dala od towarzyszy podróży zachwiał się mocno, gdy Fay ujrzał Kurogane rozmawiającego z jakąś młodą, notabene bardzo ładną dziewczyną. Król zatrzymał się, marszcząc brwi przyglądał się wojownikowi. Kurogane ulokował się z dziewczyną w odległym kącie sali, odgradzany przez tańczące pary i najwidoczniej całkiem dobrze się bawił, sądząc po rumieńcach dziewczyny. Wojownik opierał się o ścianę jednym ramieniem, mówiąc coś cicho, a każde jego słowo dziewczyna komentowała cichym chichotem, jednocześnie się przybliżając.

Fay poczuł, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Kurogane bezczelnie _flirtował _z tą naiwną dziewczyną, zapominając o wszystkim, co ich łączyło. Blondyn zacisnął mocno wargi, wpatrując się natarczywie w parę, a gdy Kurogane ujął dłoń dziewczyny i zapewnie chciał poprowadzić ją do tańca, nie wytrzymał.

Wzburzony ruszył szybkim krokiem przez salę, zręcznie lawirując między parami, gubiąc jarla i zatrzymał się przed wojownikiem i spłoszoną jego pojawieniem się dziewczyną.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – odezwał się słodko z uśmiechem, jednocześnie świdrując młodą damę takim spojrzeniem, że cofnęła się o krok. – Muszę jednak porozmawiać z pani towarzyszem… To pilne.

- T-tak, Wasza Wysokość – dziewczyna zająknęła się, dygnęła i szybko ulotniła się z pola widzenia, a Fay niemal przyskoczył do Kurogane.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytał natarczywie, czując jak zazdrość przeżera mu lodowe okowy wokół serca. – My…

Kurogane uniósł brew, nie przejmując się na pozór wybuchem blondyna.

- My? – zapytał spokojnie, używając tych samych słów, które czarodziej wypowiedział wieczorem. – Przecież nie ma żadnych nas. Sam tak stwierdziłeś.

Wargi Faya zadrżały, a on sam bezradnie opuścił ramiona, czując jak gniew na Kurogane z nieco ulatuje. Wojownik pokonał go jego własną bronią.

- Przyjdź wieczorem – szepnął cicho, widząc kątem oka jarla przeciskającego się przez tłum. Kurogane kiwnął głową, a Fay podążył na spotkanie Nicolasa z wrażeniem, że po raz kolejny jego serce jest rozdzierane na kawałeczki.


	5. Chapter 5

Ostatni rozdział. Rating podskakuje nieco w górę, mniej niż w pierwotnym założeniu. A druga sprawa... Przepraszam, ale koniec był wymyślony na samym początku.

* * *

Tabitha skończyła mieszanie zawiesiny i podniosła fiolkę do oczu, mierząc ją krytycznym spojrzeniem. Zielonkawy płyn zakołysał się w świetle świecy.

- Nie mogę ich ciągle usypiać – powiedziała, nie odwracając się do milczącego Kurogane. Wojownik opierał się o ścianę, nadal w eleganckim stroju. – Fakt, że ci dwaj przy jego komnacie są najgłupszymi z całej straży, ale i oni się w końcu zorientują. Ale to też powinno ci pomóc.

- Co to? – spytał w końcu Kurogane. Tabitha odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła złośliwie, kładąc fiolkę na stole, uprzednio zatkawszy ją korkiem.

- Drobnostka – powiedziała niewinnie, ale w jej ciemnych oczach zalśnił diabelski błysk. – Pewnie pomyślą, że się czymś zatruli… Jedzenie w koszarach nigdy nie jest najlepszej jakości.

Kurogane uniósł brwi, a jego wargi drgnęły w uśmieszku.

- Górą czy dołem, alchemiczko?

- I to i to – powiedziała radośnie, po czym ponownie wzięła fiolkę w ręce. – Ja się tym zajmę. Bal jeszcze trwa, więc po cichu się do nich zakradnę. Jarl zawsze podaje coś straży. Mam znajomości z kuchareczką, więc nie będzie z tym problemu.

- Nie będą szukać zmienników?

- Będą zbyt zajęci sobą, gwarantuje ci – kobieta poprawiła włosy i oparła się o stół. – Są na tyle głupi, by o tym nie pomyśleć. Gdy staną przy jego drzwiach, eliksir zacznie działać. Nie minie dziesięć minut, a wylecą jak kot z pęcherzem.

- Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz? – zapytał Kurogane. – Nicolas…

- Nicolas jest idiotą, który sądzi, że będąc kobietą, nie mogę mu zaszkodzić. A ja nie chcę go z tego błędu wyprowadzić – Tabitha spoważniała. – Gdybym mogła, najchętniej bym go otruła, ale nie mam dostępu do jego posiłków. Skoro nadarzyła się okazja, by napsuć mu krwi, robię co mogę.

- Dzięki – powiedział cicho wojownik, a Tabitha odwzajemniła lekki uśmiech.

- Baw się dobrze.

* * *

Fay czekał. Stał przy oszronionym oknie, w ciemnościach i patrzył na pogrążoną w mroku Valerię, nie widząc jej. Przed oczami miał scenę, która wzburzyła go na balu. Kurogane i ta panienka… _Kurogane świetnie to wymyślił_, pomyślał gorzko Fay. _Wiedział, co zrobić, by wywołać we mnie zazdrość. Wszystko się wydało, nie ma już po co kłamać. Nie minie doba, a będę martwy. _

Spojrzał na stolik przy łóżku. Obok połyskującej w świetle księżyca Lodowej Korony, leżał złożony pergamin i pióro wraz z kałamarzem. Akt zmiany prawa. Jeden podpis dzielił go od śmierci. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w niebo. Noc była niezwykle jasna – na pozbawionym chmur niebie błyszczały setki gwiazd wraz z królującym nad nimi ogromnym księżycem w pełni. Blask odbijał się od śniegu, czyniąc późną noc niemal wieczorem.

Ze smutnym uśmiechem przesunął palcem po szybie.

To tak bardzo bolało.

Szkoda, że dzieciaki będą musiały przez to przejść. Kurogane jest silny, poradzi sobie. A Ashura… Fay pochylił głowę, rozmyślając. _Przepraszam, królu. Powinienem był ci pomóc, skrócić twoją mękę. Nie potrafiłem i już nigdy nie będę miał okazji. Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie na tyle silny, by móc cię pokonać. _

Potem jego myśli skierowały się do osoby dawno zmarłego brata.

_Fay… Spotkamy się niedługo. Wybacz mi, braciszku. Umarłeś przeze mnie, a ja nie potrafiłem nawet wybrać między tobą a Kurogane, między dwoma ważnymi dla mnie osobami. Jestem ci winny życie, a nie potrafię powstrzymać własnych uczuć, by cię przywrócić. Odwaga nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną, ale kiedyś ci obiecałem… I łamię tą obietnicę. Chociaż… czy słowo bratobójcy jest cokolwiek warte?_

Po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się gorzko. Stojąc nieruchomo, czekał, patrząc na wolno, ale dostrzegalnie przesuwający się księżyc na niebie. Wszystko wokół miało barwę odcieni błękitu i fioletu.

Gdyby nie był skupiony, nie usłyszałby Kurogane. Wojownik potrafił poruszać się bardzo cicho. Fay odwrócił się ku niemu, zastanawiając się, co czuje – radość, niepokój, smutek? Nie potrafił jednoznacznie tego określić.

- Jestem – powiedział cicho brunet. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, podszedł bliżej, aż dzieliła ich niewielka odległość.

- Cieszę się – odszepnął w końcu mag, unosząc oczy. Nie cofnął się przed wyciągniętą ręką Kurogane, która lekko musnęła jego królewską szatę na piersiach, zaraz obok wyszytych skrzydeł. Ramię wojownika drgnęło, zupełnie jakby chciał przenieść dłoń wyżej, ale nie uczynił tego i cofnął się o krok.

- Rozumiem, że wczorajsza deklaracja jest nieaktualna? – spytał Kurogane, marszcząc brwi. Dostrzegł na twarzy Faya zmieszanie i ból, szybko przykryte maską. Blondyn odsunął się i odwrócił w kierunku okna. Kurogane widział zarys jego twarzy odbijającej się w szybie.

- Jestem żałosny – mruknął blondyn ledwo słyszalnie, a Kurogane z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Znów się przysunął i tym razem nowy król Valerii nie uciekł, nawet wtedy, gdy silne dłonie spoczęły lekko na jego ramionach. Jedna z dłoni odgarnęła włosy, by przyjrzeć się ranie.

- Goi się – stwierdził wojownik spokojnie, po czym zabrał ręce.

- To już i tak nie ma znaczenia – odparł Fay pustym głosem.

- Wszystko ma znaczenie – wojownik stanął przy szybie tak, by Fay na niego spojrzał. – Wszystko, magu… Fay.

Blondyn zamrugał, słysząc swoje imię z ust towarzysza. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, stwierdził, że Kurogane wymawiał je rzadko, zastępując je zwykle „magiem" albo „idiotą", w zależności od sytuacji. A teraz… to było _miłe_. Zacisnął usta, by nie powiedzieć czegoś, co mógłby pożałować… I gdy Kurogane zniecierpliwiony złapał go za łokieć i chciał unieść mu głowę, dotknął jego warg. Agresja zmieniła się w czułość, ramiona Kurogane przycisnęły go do siebie i Fay wtulił głowę w ciepły tors.

- Nie – spróbował raz jeszcze, ale nie potrafił przekonać nawet samego siebie. Nie może na to pozwolić. To przekroczenie granicy. Jeśli przyzna się do tego uczucia, skrzywdzi Kurogane. Usta wojownika delikatnie dotknęły szyi i przez dłuższą chwilę tam zostały.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał niespodziewanie miękko Kurogane, lekko opierając podbródek o ramię blondyna. Jego oddech owiewał wilgotne ślady pocałunków, wywołując dreszcze spływające w dół kręgosłupa. – Powiedz mi, czego tak bardzo się boisz? Dlaczego nie dasz sobie szansy by z kimś być? Dlaczego uważasz, że nie zasługujesz na miłość?

Fay odwrócił głowę, westchnął. Wojownik odgadł wszystko, jak zwykle bezbłędnie. Spojrzał na ścianę, nie widząc jej.

_Bo jestem bratobójcą. Zdrajcą. Sługusem skurwysyna chcącego opanować wszystko, co istnieje. Tchórzem. Przeklętym bliźnięciem, którego nigdzie nie chcą. Bo umrę jutro i cię zostawię. _

- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu bezradnie, nie wiedząc, jak sformułować swoje chaotycznie myśli w słowa. Zagryzł wargi, gdy Kurogane nieco przechylił głowę i tym razem usta spoczęły z uczuciem na jego policzku. Poczucie bycia kochanym boleśnie zapiekło go w sercu.

- Niszczysz siebie – Kurogane odsunął się, w oczach zalśnił z trudem skrywany żal. – Chodzi o przeszłość? Nie ma znaczenia.

- W tym wypadku ma ogromne – westchnął Fay, nie unosząc wzroku. Poczuł chłód, gdy wojownik go puścił. – Powinieneś stąd odejść, zanim ona zacznie dotyczyć także i ciebie.

- Dotyczy mnie od momentu, w którym się w tobie zakochałem – oznajmił prosto z mostu wojownik, a mag w końcu uniósł oczy. Kurogane był śmiertelnie poważny. – Mam twoją przeszłość gdzieś, dopóki cię nie krzywdzi. Ale jak widzę, chyba muszę się nią zainteresować.

- Kuro-rin… - Fay zawahał się, po czym pokręcił głową. Miał dość. Miał dość kłamania, dość masek, dość odsuwania do siebie innych. Spróbował ostatni raz. – Zginę, gdy tylko podpiszę Akt.

- Tym bardziej chcę z tobą być – Kurogane nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku stolika, gdzie leżał Akt i Lodowa Korona. Jego słowa wytrąciły Fayowi z rąk ostatnie argumenty.

- Kuro-rin…

- Cicho, do cholery, cicho… - Kurogane wziął go w ramiona, przycisnął do siebie. – Przestań już gadać.

Fay uśmiechnął się blado, czując gdzieś w środku pulsującą pętlę szczęścia wymieszanego z zapomnieniem i obojętnością na wszystko, co będzie dalej.

- Chciałeś, bym był zazdrosny – powiedział jeszcze, ale wyrzucił jednocześnie z umysłu wszystkie myśli o panience z balu. Wojownik należał tylko do niego. Oczy Kurogane zwęziły się, a jedna z brwi lekko uniosła.

- Nie. Chciałem, byś w końcu zrozumiał, że ja nie odpuszczę.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i przez chwilę Fay szukał w szkarłacie kłamstwa, podstępu i złości, czyli tego, co szukać nauczyło go życie. Gdy nie znalazł nic poza uczuciem i niepokojem, opuścił swoje powieki i pozwolił poprowadzić się poprzez pokój, zapominając o wszystkim poza Kurogane.

Zapominając o bracie, który umarł przez niego, o oszalałym Ashurze, o Lodowej Koronie, która połyskiwała na stoliku obok, o Nicolasie, który zmusił go do włożenia jej. Cały jego umysł przysłoniła mgła, zawierająca w sobie to, co powinno być najważniejsze i to, co w sobie tłumił i niszczył.

Wolno usiadł na łóżku, robiąc miejsce wojownikowi. Dłoń Kurogane pogłaskała jego policzek, a kciuk przesunął się nieśpiesznie po jego wargach, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz i niecierpliwie oczekiwanie na to, co nadejdzie. Opalone palce musnęły policzek blondyna, po czym wplotły się w jego włosy. Fay przysunął się bliżej, z uśmiechem złączył ich wargi, ostrożne, badające jak daleko mogą się zapuścić, zanim druga osoba odsunie się i ucieknie.

Ale tym razem Fay nie miał ochoty uciekać. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Wszystko oprócz płonących szkarłatnych oczu, rąk, które owinęły się wokół jego pasa i zręcznego języka, który łaskotał jego podniebienie w sposób trudny do zniesienia.

Ciężko było mu zauważyć moment, w którym przeniósł się na kolana wojownika, siadając na nim okrakiem. Usta Kurogane smakowały valeryjskiem winem, zapach skóry uderzał w nozdrza, a uszy wyłowiły z ciszy i szelestu jego szaty cichy jęk, gdy Fay nieświadomie poruszył się, drażniąc wrażliwe miejsce.

Wojownik całował z pełnią pasji, z tą samą niezwykłą siłą i energią, która dawała mu zdolność władania mieczem, tańczenia z długim ostrzem i czynienia pogromu wśród wrogów. Ale tu wrogów nie było.

Jedyna walką była bitwa dłoni bruneta z zapinkami królewskiej szaty, ukrytymi pod zagięciem materiału. Zniecierpliwione usta całowały bladą szyję, a palce na oślep próbowały uporać się z zapięciami. W końcu ornament na piersi rozdzielił się na dwie części, a Fay zamruczał z przyjemności, gdy Kurogane, oddychając urywanie, przejechał dłońmi po płaskim, gładkim brzuchu, bokach, by zatrzymać się na plecach.

Na moment wszystko zamarło, gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy – dwie pary zwierciadeł o jakże odmiennych barwach – szukając strachu, niechęci, zimna i upartości, tego, co dzieliło ich od tak dawna.

Nie znaleźli nic. Lodowate deklaracje i przekleństwa zniknęły, przestały mieć znaczenie, odeszły w niepamięć. W tą zimną, jasną noc przestało liczyć się to, co nie pozwalało dążyć do szczęścia.

Szata lekko opadła na podłogę, jej właściciel natomiast ułożył się na plecach, z radosnym śmiechem ciągnąc za sobą wybranka. Kurogane też się śmiał – głośniej niż cichy śmiech mówiły jednak jego oczy, wypełnione nie tylko pożądaniem i pragnieniem, ale i ciepłem i czułością.

Reszta ubrań zniknęła szybko, rzucona poza duże łoże z miękką, barwną pościelą – poza granice ich świata. Tutaj liczyli się tylko oni – ich dusze, ich serca i ich ciała, splecione ze sobą wśród chłodnego powietrza, dając ciepło sobie nawzajem.

Jedynie cieniutka, perłowa obręcz na smukłej szyi blondyna szpeciła obraz ich prywatnego, intymnego piękna. Szybko jednak przestali zwracać na to uwagę, a gdy uwięziona magia przeszyła ciało Faya, nie mogąc wydostać się poza granice skóry, i Kurogane ją poczuł, jakby byli jednym. I byli jednym ciałem, połączeni harmonią ruchów i stopionych w jedno szybkich oddechów.

Nie było już nic. Była tylko rozkosz, wzmocniona szalejącą magią, najsilniejsze emocje, jakie kiedykolwiek mogli poczuć i ta upajająca świadomość, że są jednością. W końcu udało im się siebie odnaleźć.

Zduszony krzyk wyrwał się spomiędzy warg Faya, gdy ten, z ekstazyjnie przymkniętymi oczami, wyprężył się i pociągnął Kurogane za sobą w wirujący odmęt nirwany, szaleństwa i straszliwie silnych emocji zdolnych zniszczyć i odbudować każdy ze światów.

Kurogane szeptał. Sam już nie wiedział o czym, zaślepiony widokiem twarzy Faya, złagodzonej, niemal niewinnej, widokiem tego, co dotąd kryła maska. Ostatkiem sił całował każdy fragment unoszącego się w ciężkim oddechu torsu, głaskał palce poszukujące jego dotyku i sam posiadając, oddawał się w posiadanie.

A gdy skończyło się to, co powinno być ich początkiem, po prostu przyciągnął do siebie drugie ciało i pozwolił, by Fay przycisnął się do niego, a jego głowa idealnie wpasowała się między ramię a szyję bruneta.

Słowa zawiodły, zmęczone ciała nie potrafiły wypowiedzieć tego, co działo się w ich umysłach. Nie byli już fizyczną jednością, ale dusze splotły się nierozerwalnie i obaj byli tego świadomi. I znów zmęczone oczy – kryształy rubinu i lazurytu – mówiły bez słów długie, słodkie monologi o szczęściu, aż znużone wysiłkiem, zaczęły się co chwila zamykać.

Gdy jasnowłosy, nowo koronowany król wreszcie pogrążył się w spokojnym śnie, Kurogane patrzył z opuszczonymi powiekami w głąb samego siebie. Więc tak wyglądało szczęście. _Szkoda_, pomyślał gorzko_, że tak niewiele nam go dano._

* * *

- Nie idź – cichy, zaspany szept wydobył się spod pościeli. Kurogane, siedząc na skraju łoża i zapinając pasek spodni, uśmiechnął się lekko. Przechylił się do tyłu i odsunął kołdrę, odkrywając zaczerwieniony od spania policzek z odbitym wzorem z poduszki oraz przymrużone niebieskie oko.

- Nigdzie nie idę – powiedział, muskając wargami policzek Faya. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, po czym podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Kurogane nie umknął lekki grymas bólu, który na moment odmalował się na twarzy blondyna. Wojownik zmarszczył brwi z trudno skrywanym niepokojem. – Wszystko w porządku?

Fay wywrócił oczami.

- Nie jestem z porcelany, Kuro-rin – powiedział ciepło, po czym bezceremonialnie, nagi, wpakował się na kolana wojownika i przytulił się. Brunet objął go, przyglądając się posmutniałemu obliczu blondyna. – Wiesz, Kuro-sama… Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy, jak z tobą. Wczorajsza noc była najlepszą chwilą w moim życiu, a przeżyłem naprawdę wiele lat.

Przykro mi, że tak szybko kończy się coś, co się dopiero zaczęło. Gdybym nie…

Pomyślał o bracie i gorzkie słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

_Gdybym nie był bratobójcą, wszystko mogłoby ułożyć się inaczej._

Kurogane chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy za drzwiami rozległy się jakieś hałasy. Król struchlał, wojownik wyraźnie zobaczył strach w niebieskich oczach.

- Jarl – szepnął cicho Fay. – Schowaj się. On nie może dowiedzieć się o nas. Skrzywdzi cię.

Brunet chciał zaprotestować, ale jedno spojrzenie Faya odpowiedziało mu mocniej niż słowa. Kiwnął lekko głową i łapiąc w garść porozrzucane ubrania, wycofał się do małej komnatki obok, służącej jako garderoba.

- Wasza Wysokość? – wyniosły głos Nicolasa przebił się przez drzwi.

- Chwileczkę – odparł pośpiesznie blondyn, po czym z sykiem zaczął się ubierać i doprowadzać do porządku zarówno siebie, jak i pokój. W końcu wziął głębszy oddech i otworzył drzwi.

Nicolas wkroczył bez zaproszenia. Przenikliwe, drapieżne oczy utkwił w Akcie leżącym na stoliku.

- Szkoda, że jeszcze nie ma tam twojego podpisu, Wasza Wysokość – podjął z udawanym żalem. – Dzierżąc władzę, wielokrotnie przekonałem się, ze odkładanie czegoś na później może przynieść… niepożądane skutki.

- W tym wypadku niewiele to zmieni, Nicolasie – Fay wytrzymał spojrzenie, jego głos był zimny jak lód.

- Może i tak – zgodził się jarl. – Nie wiesz może, gdzie podziewa się jeden z twoich znajomych, naszych wspólnych gości? Ten wysoki mężczyzna.

- Jak sam powiedziałeś, jest gościem. Sądzę, że należy dać gościom trochę swobody – odpowiedział uprzejmie blondyn, nie tracąc nic ze swojej maski. – Z pewnością jest gdzieś w zamku. W taki mróz nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by go nie opuszczał…

…_By dostać nożem pod siódme żebro. _

- Nie wątpię – spojrzenie jarla ochłodziło się, głos stwardniał. – Z pewnością jednak nagle zniknięcia mogą wywołać pewien niepokój… A niepokój zawsze może przerodzić się w _nieprzyjemności_.

Fay zadrżał z gniewu, słysząc ostatnie słowo, mające dużo głębsze znaczenie, niż ktoś postronny by pomyślał. Nie, nie może dłużej tego ciągnąć. Tu idzie o życie. Podszedł szybko do stolika i ujął w dłoń pióro, pospiesznie zanurzając je w kałamarzu. Złożył podpis, który zalśnił szkarłatnym atramentem niczym krwią. Potem podniósł Akt i podał go jarlowi. Ten wydawał się zaskoczony jego zachowaniem.

- Koniec – odpowiedział Fay cichym, spokojnym głosem. – Lodowa Korona jest twoja.

Nicolas uśmiechnął się pozbawionym wesołości uśmiechem.

- Pozwól im odejść – szepnął blondyn, czując jak ziemia wali mu się pod stopami. – Dzieciom i wysokiemu mężczyźnie. Masz to, co chciałeś. Oni w niczym nie mogą ci zagrozić.

- Dobrze – jarl beznamiętnie kiwnął głową. – Do zachodu słońca bramy zamku stoją otworem. Niech odejdą, ja nie będę ich zatrzymywać. O zachodzie słońca ogłosimy nowego władcę. Do tego czasu pozostaniesz tutaj.

- Nie musisz stawiać straży. Nie ucieknę.

- Wiem, Fayu von Valeria, wiem – Nicolas uśmiechnął się okrutnie. – Dzień jest dla ciebie, byś uporządkował swoje sprawy. Możesz iść do nich, pożegnać się. Potem wrócisz tutaj.

* * *

W małej komnatce zapadła cisza. Dopiero po kilku chwilach Sakura odważyła się odezwać. W zielonych oczach wezbrały się łzy.

- Fay…

- Nie płacz, księżniczko – Fay lekko ją do siebie przytulił, ta przypadła do niego, płacząc.

Syaoran siedział ze spuszczoną głową, trzymając Mokonę.

- Kurogane, wiedziałeś? – spytał chłopiec.

- Tak – odpowiedział wojownik cicho.

- Dlaczego nam nie powiedzieliście?

- Chciałem wam oszczędzić bólu – odezwał się blondyn, odsuwając od siebie zapłakaną Sakurę. – Przepraszam.

- Za co? – Sakura otarła oczy, pociągnęła nosem, ale głos miała pewny. Odwaga pustyni, skomentował Fay w myślach z melancholią.

- Nie macie pojęcia, jak wiele razy was okłamywałem – blondyn pochylił głowę, uścisnął palcami grzbiet nosa. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony. – Chociaż raz powinien powiedzieć wam prawdę. Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Idźcie już. Lećcie do następnego świata, kontynuujcie podróż.

Syaoran kiwnął głową, pociągnął nosem, ale nie pozwolił łzom potoczyć się po policzkach. Mokona spontanicznie przyskoczyła do maga i przytuliła się. Fay oddał ją chłopcu ze smutnym uśmiechem na wargach.

- Przyjaźń z wami była najpiękniejszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało – powiedział jeszcze. – Jeśli spotkacie Yuuko… - zawahał się. – Niech wyśle moją różdżkę do Celes, mojej prawdziwej ojczyzny.

Syaoran i Sakura zgodnie kiwnęli głową, spletli dłonie i nasunęli na głowy kaptury. Wolnym krokiem, co chwila oglądając się za siebie, wyszli z cienia bramy w śnieżną zawieję. Na twarzy księżniczki błyszczały strumienie łez.

- Kurogane? - zawołał Syaoran, gdy wojownik nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- To wasza podróż – powiedział Kurogane, patrząc prosto w oczy pustynnej dwójce. – Poradzicie sobie, przeznaczenie was poprowadzi. Ja zostaję przy nim.

Blondyn był tak samo zaskoczony jak para nastolatków. Otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Kurogane uciszył go niecierpliwym gestem.

- Podjąłem decyzję – dodał spokojnie. – Pamiętacie, dlaczego udałem się w podróż? Chciałem wrócić do domu, do mojego świata. A teraz wiem, że mój świat jest przy magiku, nieważne, jak krótko to miałoby trwać.

- Kuro-sama… - Fay zamrugał, świadom poświęcenia. Wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło. – Nie powinieneś…

- Cicho! – ofuknął go wojownik. – Ty masz tu najmniej do gadania. A wy… - spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę i sięgnął do pasa po zwrócony mu miecz. Podał go Syaoranowi. – Noś go. Mi się już na nic nie zda.

Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym chłopiec kiwnął głową, zacięcie zaciskając wargi, by się nie rozpłakać. Cofnął się o krok wraz z Sakurą, po czym smutny, rozpaczliwy głos Mokony przyzwał dla nich magię, owijając wokół nich feerię barwnej magii.

- Kocham was – szepnęła jeszcze księżniczka, poczym zniknęli.

- Dlaczego, ty idioto? – głos Faya zadrżał, z napędzaną lękiem furią odwrócił się ku Kurogane. – To…

- Cicho – Kurogane przycisnął go do siebie mimo protestów, zanurzył usta w burzy jasnych włosów przyprószonych śniegiem. – Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie. Twoja śmierć równa się mojej.

- Jesteś taki głupi… - szepnął blondyn w tors ukochanego. – Nie chcę, by moja osoba wywołała kolejne śmierci.

- A ja nie chcę, byś nawet po śmierci był samotny.

* * *

Wieczór nadszedł szybciej niż chcieli. Dzień upłynął na słowach, niecierpliwych, szybkich, pragnących przekazać całość obu żyć w zaledwie kilka godzin. Byli sobie winni prawdę i dopiero teraz, czyści ze swoich kłamstw, mogli wyjść na spotkanie śmierci.

Gdy słońce przekroczyło widnokrąg, drzwi otwarły się szeroko.

Jarl uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

- Jednak zostałeś.

- Zostałem – odpowiedział Kurogane bez emocji. Fay stał u jego boku, mocno ściskając jego dłoń.

- Mi to obojętne. Umarł król, niech żyje król – Nicolas przyjął podaną mu Lodową Koronę i wolno nałożył na swoje ciemne włosy. Oczy zabłysły szaleństwem. – Zabić.

Zza uzurpatora wysunęło się kilkunastu zbrojnych. Kurogane i Fay wymienili spojrzenia. Śmierć była blisko, a oni nie mogli się bronić. Ale jednomyślnie uznali, że nie będą jak szczury wypuszczone przed drapieżcą. Że chociaż sprawa jest przesądzona, tanio skóry nie sprzedadzą.

Zabrakło broni, mogli więc liczyć jedynie na zręczność swoich ciał w unikach i odskokach. Halabardy i miecze przecinały powietrze, aż w końcu natrafiły na żywe ciało. Obok niego zachwiał się mag, padł do tyłu z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami i jękiem na ustach. Potem i sam Kurogane poczuł ból rozdzierający mu brzuch. Padł bezsilnie, przyciskając dłonie do rany.

- Niech umierają w spokoju – odezwał się jarl, dając znak, by żołnierze się wycofali. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się na nimi.

Wojownik jęknął, czując jak gorąca krew ucieka nieprzerwanie z jego ciała. Tracąc siły, osunął się na plecy i przekręcił głowę w bok, szukając Faya.

Mag leżał tuż obok, krew ze śmiertelnej rany w okolicach serca utworzyła wokół kałużę. Oddychał jeszcze, na jego widok uśmiechnął się ledwie widocznie.

- Tak wiele chciałbym ci powiedzieć… - wyszeptał chrapliwym szeptem, z każdym słowem nowe potoki krwi torowały sobie drogę poprzez szaty. – Kocham… cię…

Kurogane zebrał w sobie ostatki sił, przysunął się bliżej, ignorując oszałamiający ból.

- Ja ciebie też – szepnął, dotykając wargami ust Faya. Wargi maga drgnęły i znieruchomiały, a wojownik poczuł, jak coś ściska mocno jego serce i zabija go na równi z raną. Mając nadzieję, że Fay usłyszał jego słowa, odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz.

Wyglądał, jakby spał. Powieki ukryły martwe, lazurowe oczy, na ustach wciąż malował się ten delikatny, radosny uśmiech. Jedynie nieruchoma pierś świadczyła o tym, że jego duch był wolny.

Kurogane poczuł, jak coś ciepłego spływa mu po twarzy. Kropla spadła do ust i przekonał się, że jest słona. Ściskając drobną dłoń maga, leżał wpatrując się w ukochane ciało, aż w końcu i jemu żałobny całun zasłonił wzrok.

Rankiem nad valeryjskim zamkiem wzeszło słońce.


End file.
